Newton's Laws of Gravity
by naiyangel
Summary: Everyone hates Mike Newton. I’m not a fan either, but he deserves to have his own story told! How did the almostbest friend take in all the strange events? Mike had a rough time in the books and fanfics! Please review, feel free to flame.
1. Intro: What Goes Up Must Come Down

**Newton's Laws of Gravity**

**By Naiya Malak**

**Introduction: What Goes Up Must Come Down**

**A/N: Everyone hates Mike Newton, it seems. Although I'm not such a big fan either, he deserves to have his own view of things, rather than just the vampire/werewolf view. How did the best male human friend/admirer take in all the strange events? Poor Mike had a really rough time in the books, not to mention in all the fanfics where he was portrayed as a rapist, a conniving liar, and many other atrocities!**

**None of these characters are mine! You must know that by now!**

_What goes around comes around; what goes up must come down._ Here I was, stuck with Jessica, listening to Karma by Alicia Keys (**Yeah, not my song either, sorry.)**. But I couldn't help but agree. Everything must come down—and that includes that damned Edward Cullen.

Every time I think about him, it makes me wanna bristle. Ugh! And when I hear him talk about me, it makes everything even worse. I'm "that vile Newton kid" to him. As if I felt any different about him! He waltzed into poor Bella's life, saved her from Tyler, and then made her life hell. But she still took him over me. Me! Me, who worked so hard to try and make her happy! But no, in the end, all I get is Cullen insulting me and Bella not even having the courtesy to disagree. How rude! I mean, don't you agree????

And so now I'm stuck with Jessica, who has admired me from since the time we met in preschool, no joke. Alright, fine, I exaggerate. Since I moved here five years ago. Okay, so there was a year in the middle somewhere there when she obsessed over Cullen, of all people, but then there she was, back to me. I mean, does she _ever _give up????

So, anyway, I know you've heard the story from Bella, and probably from Cullen himself. Chances are, you've heard it from that freakish sophomore, too! But what about me? Has anyone bothered to ask what _I_ think of it all? 'Course not! But too bad; I'm gonna get my word out, too, whether y'all like it or not!

**A/N: So what do you think? Should I keep going or should I jump ship? I know it's really short, but I figured that intros usually are…**


	2. Chapter 1: First Sighting

**Chapter One: First Sighting**

**A/N: NOT MINE, as much as I would love to own Edward Cullen… sigh of sorrow **

We'd all been hearing about the police chief's daughter for some time now. Charlie had been bursting with pride for weeks, and that's all he would talk about. Isabella this, Isabella that. But even thought we were bored with all this talk by now, we were all _very _anxious to meet this famous Isabella Swan. Was she really as brilliant and pretty as Charlie claimed? The only uninterested party was, ironically enough, the Cullen family itself.

When she drove into the parking lot with that crazy monster truck, we all immediately cleared out to giver her her space, and to check her out. We weren't disappointed. Sure, she was clumsy, but she was _hot_, in her own, shy, quiet way. And what made it all better was how she seemed so unsure of herself, which made her seem like a puppy dog in need of an owner. She kept looking around at her surroundings miserably, as if she didn't _want _to be here! But hadn't Charlie said she herself had wanted to come? Weird, indeed…

But then again, this _is _Bella Swan we're discussing. When _I_, personally, got to see her up close for the first time, that chess-club retard, Eric, was hounding over the poor girl. And no matter how many hints I dropped, the guy _wouldn't leave her alone_! And then, of course, she met Cullen. In Biology.

He hated her from the first time he saw her. It's difficult to forget that kind of tension. He looked ready to kill her, eat her, _anything_. Even though I think she smells good, he obviously thought she didn't—his dark eyes kept flashing dangerously, and he kept his nose wrinkled all though Biology. Cullen wasn't madly in love—he was just mad to _not_ be in love. He was the only single guy that wasn't struck down by her appearance. Thankfully, though, Cullen vanished after class. I didn't see him for a few days after that, and I could at least try and talk to Bella now. I took my chance right after that class.

As soon as I slipped next to her, we began chatting. I noticed that she smelled like strawberries—what in the world did Cullen not like about _strawberries_??? Strange guy, if you ask me, but then again, nobody ever did. She didn't seem to take to me very well, but she wasn't rude about it. And I was positive that she hadn't met anybody that she liked better than me yet—I could tell. To end the delightful conversation, I left her an open invitation—talk to me whenever you want. I'm always free for you. But life isn't fair, is it? She never took me up on my clear offer.

The next few days, Bella looked exhausted and stressed. But whenever I tried to ask her about it, she would reply that she wasn't used to howling winds at night. I could sympathize—I _did_ live in California for ten years. Yet, I couldn't sympathize with her dislike for snow. I love snow. And boy, did Eric deserve the whipping I gave him with the snowballs. I began to plan an epic, unforgettable battle with Bella at my side, but she was, unfortunately, disinterested. Darn. This could have had so much potential, too…

Only one thing could have spoiled my day, and sure enough, it happened.

Cullen came back to school.

**A/N: Jeez, this was, like, three pages in Word! But it looks so short here! Oh well. I decided to just add up the first chapter, since I finished it a few minutes after I finished the intro. I was having too much fun being gripy, depressed, angry Mike. So review and tell me if it's worth continuing!!!**


	3. Chapter 2: The Brewing of Epic Wars

_Only one thing could have spoiled my day, and sure enough, it happened._

_Cullen came back to school._

**Chapter Two: The Brewing of Epic (Snowball?) Wars**

**Dreams are such…elusive pinnacles, don't you think? For instance, consider the one where I'm in Edward Cullen's arms, staring at the sunlight glistening off of his skin…or even the one where I'm Stephanie Meyer and therefore **_**own**_** this gorgeous vampire. Neither one is attainable! (For me, anyways…darn it!)**

**One more thing. This story is **_**soo**_** difficult for me to write, so you guys need to give me all the encouragement you can give! I mean, you try and badmouth your crush…LOL.**

At lunch, I immediately noticed Bella pale as soon as we walked into line. I looked in the direction of her eyes and saw five at the Cullen table, then swore under my breath. They were all dripping wet with snow and laughing. And suddenly, Bella looked like she was gonna hurl. What was up with that? Since when did anyone really care about the Cullens' attendance records?

I offered to take her to the nurse's office several times, but Bella obstinately refused every time, just kept staring at the Cullen table. I decided to try and humor her, figure out what her obsession was with the Cullens. Especially…Edward. Ugh. Hate that guy. What a home-wrecker he is…

As I inspected, I realized that his skin had a slight flush that I couldn't remember from before. He looked less tired, much more refreshed. And…it must've been my imagination, but weren't his eyes black? I could've sworn though, that they were gold that day. Everything about that guy is just messed up.

Then he turned to stare at Bella, who, predictably, flushed and let her mahogany hair fall into a curtain. Jessica noticed, and began to giggle, and prattle into poor Bella's ear. Jessica had been giving Bella earfuls non-stop since they met, and I don't think Bella was too fond of this. To save her, I brought up the snowball fight again. Jessica agreed enthusiastically, and I fought the urge to roll my eyes. Silly, shallow girl.

Since we had Biology next, I opted to walk Bella to her next class, to save her from Cullen, I told myself. But I think even she might have guessed the truth—I was falling for her, falling deeper than was probably healthy for either of us. As soon as we stepped outside, we realized that the snow had melted. Crap. But she seemed happy about it; she pulled up her hood and literally ran to her next class. The one where she was stuck next to that awful boy…

I don't really know which I dislike more: Cullen being evil to her, or Cullen warming up to her. This time, they chatted all through class. There were some tense moments, it seemed, but they seemed to be having a rather pleasant conversation—something I hadn't even managed yet! This guy had been downright rude to her last time, but now they talked amiably like best friends. On the other hand, I had struggled to befriend her, and the most response I ever got was a blush. Or maybe an "uh, huh," if I was lucky. How much does life suck, I ask you?

I took the opportunity after class to walk Bella to Gym, warning her about that dangerous boy. Then, I "volunteered" to be on her team, even after much demurring on her part—something much easier said than done. Half of me thought after this experience that maybe I should have listened to her. For such a wonderful girl, she really is quite uncoordinated. Maybe she had an inner ear problem? Not that I care, mind you. As long as she was available, so was I. I'd probably have done almost anything for her, and I think she was beginning to regard me as a bit of a puppy dog.

Who cares though? If you have captured the attention of an angel like Isabella Swan, who the heck cares what she thinks of you, as long as she thinks of you with more than hate in her eyes?

**A/N: Daaang...this thing is SOO long in Word and looks pathetically short here...ugh. REVIEW PLEASE!!!!**


	4. Chapter 3: Terror

**Chapter Three: Terror**

**RER (Read, enjoy, review)**

**I really would like more reviews, people! Oh, well. **

**Disclaimer in profile**

**Dude, I kind of dislike this though, hating on Edward so much, when he's so awesome…but Mike doesn't share my feelings, obviously…oh well.**

**Hey, sorry it took me so long to update. I was having so much fun with Charity, and besides, I was at a tourney most of this weekend—but I got first place in forms in my division! And, I made it to the third round for the grand championship, out of six…so I think I did well…anyway; enjoy this much-awaited chapter!**

It finally began to snow properly today. But that's not why this day will be etched in my memory forever. This was the day that I finally realized that Cullen might not be quite human—and that I was truly, completely, head-over-heels in love with Bella.

I don't mean to sound all overdramatic when I say that, but it's the truth. But now you're probably wondering—what kind of day could I have had to have realized such a crazy, momentous thing? Well, it all started when she skidded on the ice while pulling in…

I was waiting for her to walk her into homeroom, as usual. Also as usual, Eric was trailing behind me, hoping to get his own chance with Bella. Not a chance, if I have something to say about it! As soon as I saw her car pull into the parking lot, I headed out into the snow to greet her. I saw her skid, but the chains on her tires caught her just in time. As she got out, something on or near the ground caught her attention, and she turned around to look at whatever that was.

Just then, that idiot Crowley lost his minivan on the ice, and it headed, out of control, to, of all people, _Bella _herself! I wanted to go forward, wanted to help, but I was too frozen stiff with shock and terror. Yes, terror, for that was the moment that I truly realized how incomplete I would feel without her in my life. I hadn't known her for very long, and by no means did I know her well, but I was star-struck by my epiphany.

I heard a crack, and guessed (as I later learned, correctly) that she had hit her head against the pavement. Her eyes rolled up into the top of her head, and suddenly, Cullen was there, preventing her from passing out completely on the sidewalk. That poor van pf Tyler's was totaled beyond help, but Bella's monster truck had barely a scratch on it. Cullen and Bella were a good five feet or so from the wreck; I guess he was standing near her, even though nobody seemed to have seen him, and he must've pulled Bella away from the crash before she could get hurt. I don't really know what happened; I don't think anybody does, from the amount of jumbled, confused stories, it was all so fast! Cullen tried to revive her, and it seemed that his touch was enough to do it. Damn, I envy him, to be able to have that effect on her…

God, I _never _talk like this. Her walking into my life had changed it forever. I felt like I hadn't really lived until I'd been able to spend time with her. But, out of nowhere, comes _Cullen_ who got his arms around her first, even if it _was _to save her life…he didn't even like her, as far as any of us could tell! What's up with him, I'll never know. But I don't really want to know, either, I don't think. Honestly, he can't be human. He wasn't anywhere _near_ her, and suddenly his arms were around her waist, and her eyes were all filled with confusion and admiration…

Jealousy, anguish, and rage filled me, all at the same time, seeing this. That damned…Edward…CULLEN!!!! Why, why, why???? Why did he ever have to exist? Why did he have to rip Bella away from me? This was definitely the day she fell in love with him, just like it was the day I fell for _her. _Life would be so much simpler if I had just fallen for Jessica. But no, I have to fall for the unattainable, gorgeous, brilliant police chief's daughter.

Now everyone was crowding around Bella and Cullen, but he _still_ didn't let go of her. I think that maybe he enjoyed the attention, or was he just being a shoulder to lean on? That thought made me shudder—was it that Bella wouldn't let go of HIM? Ugh…that's disgusting. That…cold…_thing, _Edward Cullen. Somehow, Cullen didn't have to be loaded onto a stretcher, but they put a neck brace onto Bella and put her onto a stretcher. She positively glowered at Cullen, much to my delight, but what does he do? Apologize? Of course not! He smirks, and jumps into the ambulance right before they close it up, so they can't kick him out.

I noticed his family really quickly right then. All of them looked like cutouts from a magazine showing aggressive stances—every single one looked anywhere from disappointed to livid. The black haired girl, Alice, she was looking at him with almost pity in her eyes, but the blonde, gorgeous one (I only had a crush on her for a month, unlike any of the other boys…), she looked ready to kill. I'm pretty sure if any of those guys in love with her saw her right then, they wouldn't feel like that about her anymore—she was a pretty damn terrifying sight, mad like that. The big one, Emmett, seemed confused and dumbfounded more than anything, but still angry and menacing. And the blonde guy Jasper, had his arms folded across his chest, disappointment mixed with anger and confusion. But not a single one of the Cullens even seemed to care if he had gotten hurt.

But I ran to my own car, not even caring if I cut class anymore. Jess followed me, of course. You know, an adoring puppy dog is fun for awhile, but it gets really annoying very quickly. Same thing with an adoring teenaged girl (namely, Jessica). After I raced out of the parking lot, many students followed my example, surprisingly enough.

I reached the hospital in record timing, and ran to the waiting room of the ER—they wouldn't let me in; no matter how many times I tried to convince them I was her brother. I guess the blonde hair and blue eyes might have something to do with it, but I'm almost as pale as she is! Not enough family resemblance though, I guess, or maybe it's just crazy hospital regulations. I don't know.

Either way, it was about an hour before she walked out into the waiting room, which was now bursting with people. She ran to Charlie and they hurried back home, Edward close behind. Obviously, the two had been arguing in the hallway; their faces reflected the strain of the argument. He took one look at the scene in front of him, turned on his heel, and walked away without a backwards glance.

**Oh man, you have got to be kidding me. It's so short-looking again! Darn it!**

**So, guys, review. If I don't get at least ten more (I'm at only 13!), I DON'T UPDATE. So RER, people, RER. **

**One more thing...good night!**

**Love,**

**Naiya Malak**


	5. Chapter 4: Chatting with Cullen

**Chapter Four: Chatting with Cullen**

_It was about an hour before she walked out into the waiting room, which was now bursting with people. She ran to Charlie and they hurried back home, Edward close behind. Obviously, the two had been arguing in the hallway; their faces reflected the strain of the argument. He took one look at the scene in front of him, turned on his heel, and walked away without a backwards glance._

**A/N: RER (Read, enjoy, review)** **Disclaimer in profile. Extended version of this A/N in Charity…go read that story if you haven't yet! I'm really quite proud of that story so far, even if it's half fluff…**

**So, you all know the story with my laptop, thanks to my friend April. What you may not know is that today is October 14****th****—my fifteenth birthday! All I want as a present are a ton of good reviews, so I'm updating every single story, somehow, someway. It's been difficult without my laptop, but I got it done! And also, I found Fiction Press, so all of you should check out my first story, Coven Chaos, that I posted up today (the username is the same if you search by author). **

**This update has absolutely zero to do with the story, really; it was just me having fun with my imagination. Edward/Mike tension gets to a breaking point kind of thing. Also, Bella figured out about Edward's mind-reading talent so easily! What if Mike found out about it, I wondered. So this might be considered an AU chapter…I don't know. Have fun!**

Edward's strange behavior ticked me off. Thankfully, I had Spanish with him, so I could confront him with it. I sat down at his table, much to everyone's surprise, because it was usually left empty. The Spanish teacher took this advantage to assign us as partners in the latest Spanish project. Perfect! More time to talk to him! (And maybe Ella, too, but I wasn't getting my hopes up…who knows how this newest monkey wrench had affected their strange relationship!)

Edward snickered. I swear, that guy can read my mind. He stifled another laugh, and I got a brilliant idea to test this latest crazy theory of mine: I started singing one of Jessica's favorite pop songs in my head. It was awful for me, but Edward began to grimace, and now it was my turn to laugh. Inspired, I began to run through a horrible romance (the Notebook, ugh!) through my head. The guy looked positively ILL! If it wasn't so satisfying, I might actually have felt bad for him. He asked to be excused several minutes later, (I was actually surprised it took him that long!) looking green, but the teacher refused. I took this chance to act, still attempting to keep Jessica's favorite movie playing in my head. I swear, that girl made me watch the awful movie at least eight times! I'm scarred for life, I tell you…

Anyway, I tried to talk to him, but it was hard because he kept staring at me funny. Finally, I asked, "So…what do you wanna do for our Spanish project?"

"I have no idea." Wow, his tone was _cold_!

"I was thinking…maybe we should sculpt a head!" I said excitedly.

"My God, you're as bad as Alice…pray tell, why in the world would we do that?" His condescending voice reminded me of an old movie. Who talks like that anymore?

"'Cause it'd be fun!" I enthused. He sighed and shrugged.

"Do whatever you want, Mike. I honestly could not care less at this point. You know, it might have something to do with my killer _headache_…" He over-pronounced the 'headache', still trying to get excused from class.

I picked up on the subtle threat to me too though, and laughed inwardly, doubling my concentration on that movie. Oh, this was hilarious! And besides, we did get to sculpt a head out of clay, in addition to a PowerPoint presentation. Edward agreed to make the head when I asked him, probably just to shut me up.

"So what's up with you and Bella, huh?" I asked, all casual, halfway through the Notebook. His expression had remained a pained frown since I started this exercise. Now, if possible, it got worse. He looked terrifying! But it wasn't enough to make me stop.

"We are merely acquaintances for the moment, thank you very much," he snapped.

"Really?"

"Yes, Mike, really."

What a load of crap! They liked each other, and it was obvious to everyone. It would be one thing if they just started dating. This is a completely different ballpark! It was like Bella was available, but not really. It seriously sucked.

I found myself struggling to conceal my jealousy, my open would. Lucky guy! Thankfully, the bell rang in the middle of my thoughts. I turned to ask one last question, but Edward was gone. Darn. How in the world does he always manage to vanish so fast?

The next day, we had Spanish again. Before class, I got me and Cullen excused to go work on our clay project in the art room. He immediately began work on the sculpture, and I pulled out my laptop to research Spanish Impressionist art. I was amazed every time I looked over at his progress—he is an amazing artist _too_! In addition to being the MVP on every team for every sport…I loathe this guy; this isn't even a little bit fair.

This time, I decided to irritate Edward the crazy, mutant, _perfect _mind-reader some more. I noticed him crack a smile right then, and my suspicions were confirmed. This guy could read minds. So I decided to experiment even further, very unwisely. I pictured myself dancing with Bella, her wide eyes filled with adoration for nobody but me. The clay he had been shaping into a nose was destroyed by the sudden, angry fist he made. Clay spurted _everywhere_ as he squeezed—including into my laptop's fan, unknown to me until a little later, when I realized that I couldn't head the fan anymore. Even later ,this caused the entire motherboard to melt, which really, _really_ sucked—but that's besides the point. The point is, this got him _mad_.

So, what did I do? Irritate him some more, of course! Now I was grinding with her during prom, with dim lights and a romantic song. She wore a floor-length, backless, quite revealing, midnight-blue dress and we leaned closer and closer…

Clay slammed into the side of my head; I rubbed my sore temple painfully. Edward was clutching the table in anger, breathing heavily. "Stop it, Newton," he said through gritted teeth. I laughed mirthlessly, the images getting racier. A moonlit beach, then pools and waterfalls…I swear, Edward looked ready to burst! It was awesome!

I loved every moment of this torture. But the, Julia, of all people, walked in! The scene before her, laughing me, angry Edward, left her shell-shocked. She turned to leave, but I stopped her for a long, mindless conversation while I waited for Edward to cool off a bit. But in no time, she was hugging me happily and flouncing away. So much for a long conversation.

But when I turned to talk to Cullen again, the head was fully constructed. I was amazed—it was an exact representation of Bella Swan—wait a moment! My head did a 360 as a processed what I was seeing. I gaped at the replica of the perfect girl. Cullen smirked at me. The sculpture showed her open, wide features extremely happy. Her lips curved into a smile; her heart-shaped face seemed to glow. Pangs of envy coursed through me.

"How's that PowerPoint coming?" he asked innocently, knowing full well that I hadn't gotten past the fourth slide. I grimaced and turned away to work on it, while Edward detailed his sculpture masterpiece. But I was angry, and Edward Cullen deserved to pay. I spent the rest of the period working silently, daydreaming constantly of Bella, blonde models, Jessica, and his sisters…

My laptop fried this evening. I had left it in standby; when I pulled it out, it was off. Suspicious, I plugged it in and attempted to turn it on, but then smelled the burnt odor and I knew there was no use in even trying to turn it on or even fix it. Sure enough, upon closer inspection, clay covered the fan and vent. Great. Just great. I turned to our crap-top desktop and proceeded to start a poster. I would drop the laptop off at the post office and get it shipped off to someone who actually knows stuff about computers before school tomorrow.

The presentation was due today. The day dragged. I found myself waiting for Spanish, waiting to show off my amazing work. The poster had taken an incredible amount of time, and I was proud of it. When Spanish class finally rolled around, I was bouncing nearly as bad as Jessica in anticipation. I had spent all six days working on it, Monday through Sunday (I hadn't gotten a chance to work on it today…). It had better get an 'A'. Singing nursery rhymes in my head today, I confronted Edward with my jewel of a poster. He produced his bust of Bella, the one that was supposed to mimic Spanish Impressionist art. But then, I realized, it _did_; it just looked like Bella, too. It glittered like white marble, not looking like clay at all. Where had he found such a nice glaze? Envy began to shoot through me again.

"Like it?" Edward smirked smugly, and I wanted to cave his face in. "Nice, poster, by the way. It must have taken you a very long time." His attitude had changed towards me in a matter of seconds—first he was condescending, and then abruptly kind. What's up with this guy? I really do wonder. I swear, he had mood swings as bad as any twelve-year-old girl.

"Yes," My voice dripped with the tangible venom of jealousy. "Yes, I like it. You have no idea what I would give to be able to sculpt like that, or hang out enough with Bella to be able to capture her like that…"

He chuckled. "I was not under the impression that it was _that _good…and I 'hang out' with Bella even less than you do!"

Of course, we were called up first. Thankfully, the presentation went without incident, was received excellently, and earned a 110/100.

I really do believe the old adage now: keep your friends close, but your enemies closer. Sometimes, no matter how difficult it can be, hanging out with your worst enemy _does _have its perks…

**So, come on, tell me what you think! It's really different from anything else I've written, I know, but I wanted a scene that was completely my own, not belonging to Stephanie Meyer at all. **

**Oh, and what happened to Mike's laptop? I felt the need to put in the tragic story of a broken laptop in somewhere, and this seemed like a good place. No, that is not what happened to my laptop this time, but it's happened to a person I know. The screen proceeded to freaking **_**explode**_**, no joke, when she set it down on a table. The screen hung off on one hinge for the longest time until she got her laptop replaced…stupid middle schoolers! (Sorry if you are one! No offense intended, just a little irritation!)**

**Anyways…REVIEW!!!!**


	6. Chapter 5: Rejections and Acceptances

**Chapter Five: Rejections and Acceptances**

_I really do believe the old adage now: keep your friends close, but your enemies closer. Sometimes, no matter how difficult it can be, hanging out with your worst enemy does have its perks…_

I was just so glad that Bella was okay; that Cullen hadn't made a move on her yet. Nothing else seems to matter in my world; just her. Ever since that incident with Tyler's car, though, I can't get Edward out of her mind. It's pathetic, really. Why is she so obsessed? He's no hero; I can tell you _that _from experience. None of those creepy Cullens are. Why couldn't she understand that we don't care one way or another about that bunch?

Only now, just as things are getting better, they get worse at the same time. Crowley came back from the hospital a couple weeks ago, and he's become obsessed with following Bella around for God-knows-what. He says that he only wants to make amends, but in all honesty, I think he's trying to pluck up his courage and ask her out. I have gown to hate that guy even more than Eric, and that's saying something.

Like I said, though, things _have _improved some: for instance, Cullen refuses to even _look _at Bella, much less give her the time of day! He ignores his own lab partner, taking out is aggression on the poor table during Biology. Bella tried to talk to him once or twice, but he continued to ignore her, and she gave up. I checked out the lap table when I walked in early one day and was amazed—it appeared to have chunks _squished _out of it, like rubber! And the dents were finger-shaped! Jeez, I'd hate to end up with Cullen in a dark alley…he'd probably kill me. I get this feeling he doesn't like me...just a hunch, you know? Alright, fine. It's my fault he doesn't like me. Happy now?

Cullen's avoidance of her, though, didn't stop Bella from staring. It happens all the time: I'll be talking to her, and then she nods absently, and I discover that she's staring at Edward yet again! She definitely isn't happy anymore—did the weather have her down?—and I wish direly that I could be the one to turn that frown upside-down…

LINE BREAK

Jessica asked me to the spring dance the first week of March. It was horrible! Let me explain…

"Hey, Mike!" I turned around from unlocking my car to see Jessica and groaned inwardly. Why couldn't this girl just leave me _alone_?

"Hullo, Jessica," I replied warily. This could not be good…

"So…youwannacometothespringdancewithme? It'sgirlschoiceIknowandI'dreallyliketogowithyou!" Oh man. What had she just said? Miffed by my obviously confused expression, she slowed down the second time, fractionally, but enough for me to get the gist of her question. Crap. Crap, crap, crap. What to do now?

"Um, Jessica? I'll think about it, okay? I don't know if I'm free or not," I mumbled, averting my eyes and shoving my hands into my pockets.

She was heartbroken, poor girl, I could tell from her voice and now-slumped shoulders. Even her hair seemed to be going flatter. "Oh, okay then. I'll see you around." She turned to walk away.

"Wait!" I called after her. I couldn't hurt her so much.

She lit up in excitement. "Are you reconsidering?"

"Seeing as you I didn't turn you down, nothing could be called reconsidering. But no, that's not what I wanted to say." The bounce disappeared again, but there was still some hope left in her eyes. "Umm…" How could I say this? "I mean, I really like you Jessica, but I don't think you're the one for me." Tears welled up in her eyes. Jeez, emotional girls! "You're an awesome friend! That's not what I mean! It's just that, well, oh, uh—"

"It's about Bella, isn't it?" she asked me angrily. I tried to deny it, but she could tell that I was lying. "Fine! But I don't think she'll even be going!" She stomped off in a huff, leaving me behind, in shock. Bella wasn't going? Oh, no. And I had hurt Jessica for no reason. I had to make this right…

But I was too much of a coward to do it right then. It could wait until tomorrow.

LINE BREAK

It took me until Bio to find the courage to ask. Sure, Edward was sitting right next to her, but who cared? He was of as much interest to me at that point as a housefly. If only I hadn't thought of him that way! But I was still nervous.

"So," I said, looking down at the tiled floor. "Jessica asked me to the spring dance."

Sounding genuinely happy for me, but unsurprised, she replied. "That's great. You'll have a lot of fun with Jessica."

I looked up to see a bright smile, the first directed at me in ages, and was stumped for something to say. "Well…" I paused, still unsure. "I told her I had to think about it."

She sounded almost angry with me now when she asked, "Why would you do that?" I flushed bright red and averted my gaze again.

"I was wondering if…well, if you might be planning to ask me." She hesitated, and I noticed Edward listening in.

"Mike, I think you should tell her yes," she finally said, shocking me and possible even Cullen himself.

"Did you already ask someone?" I asked, resigned. I glanced at Edward, curious to see if I had misinterpreted his expression.

"No, I'm not going to the dance at all." No, no, no! This could not be happening!

"Why not?" I couldn't keep my voice detached or emotionless.

"I'm going to Seattle that Saturday." Very matter-of-fact tone.

"Can't you go some other weekend?" I wheedled.

"Sorry, no." She meant it, too. "So you shouldn't make Jessica wait any longer—it's rude." How maternal she sounded right there!

"Yeah, you're right," I mumbled, dejected at being rejected, and turned to my own seat. The conversation seemed to have stressed her out as well, surprisingly, and gotten Edward to look at her again, unfortunately. What's more—he began to talk to her again! After ignoring her for weeks, they just started to talk again, and suddenly, after this day, they became near inseparable, it seems to me. Weird relationship. I tried to listen to their conversation, and heard him say some pretty strange stuff. At the end of class, Bella seemed pretty irritated with him. I couldn't me sure if they spoke at all till the end, but what I heard didn't make any sense, either way. It seemed that Bella thought Edward should have just "let that stupid van squish her". Both were mad after that line. And he kept insisting that it was better if he wasn't her friend! As much as I agree with him there, I wonder: what in the world is wrong with that boy? Ignore her, then tell her you're no good for her, and suddenly start spending every waking minute with her?

We started basketball in Gym, which I find pretty fun, but Bella was a hazard to herself and everyone else on the court. I felt bad and tried to help, but it wasn't very feasible, me being on the other team and all. After class, she ran so fast (without tripping!) that she seemed to have vanished.

But Eric was waiting by her truck for her. I sidled in close enough to listen. "Hey, Eric," she called.

"Hi, Bella." There was a nervous edge to his voice—this did not have an ounce of positive potential.

"What's up?"

"Uh, I was just wondering…if you would go to the spring dance with me?" His voice broke on the last word—how embarrassing!

"I thought it was girl's choice." Oh, she was definitely surprised by this, unlike me.

"Well, yeah," he admitted, shamefaced.

She got over her shock with a smile as she said, "Thank you for asking me, but I'm going to be in Seattle that day."

"Oh," he said. "Well, maybe next time."

"Sure," she said. Anything to get him to go away, I bet. As he walked away, I head a low chuckle, and who else but Edward Cullen walks by, struggling to not laugh.

LINE BREAK

I ran to my own car before anyone noticed my eavesdropping, and watched the latest scene unfold before me. Edward and Bella both got into their cars, started them, and pulled out. But Edward, being the infuriating thing he is, pulled out in front of her to wait for his family, blocking her path.

So the stupid Crowley takes his chances. Didn't he get a hint? Apparently _not_! He waved at her from his new Sentra, but Bella ignored him. Then, he got out, leaving the door open and car running, and knocked on her passenger side window. She was definitely annoyed as they spoke.

I saw his face split into a grin, and hers turn into a picture-perfect expression of exasperation. He didn't even look embarrassed, like Eric and I had, as he shrugged and lightly spoke his parting words. As he walked back to his car, whatever incredibly stupid thing he had said last left Bella looking dumbstruck.

The rest of the Cullens filed into the Volvo, which Bella looked ready to take out with her monster truck, and they drove out before she got her chance. As she left, I realized something—Jessica wasn't all that bad; she was actually pretty great. And I really needed a date.

LINE BREAK

I shut my car off, hoping that Jessica hadn't left yet. I was in luck—a small figure with frizzy brown hair was sitting with her arms around her knees on one of the park benches. "Jessica?" I called out.

"Leave me alone, Mike. Go…play with Bella, or something!" she snapped at me. Immediately, I could tell that she had been crying. I went over and sat down across from her. "What do you want?" she asked me angrily. "Have you come to torment me some more?"

"No, actually," I replied coldly, unable to bite back my sarcasm. "I wanted to accept your invitation."

Finally, she looked at me, but it was to glare. "Stop it, Mike! I don't need your teasing!" She crossed her arms defiantly.

I shrugged. "Fine. Then I suppose I'll just go with Lauren. She asked me today, you know," I lied. Never, ever, would I go with Lauren, and why would she ask me?

She gasped. "No! You wouldn't!"

"Watch me." I got up and began to walk back to the parking lot.

"Wait!" she yelled after me, putting her hand on my shoulder.

"What is it, Jessica? My mom's waiting for me at the store."

"I'd _love _to go to the spring dance with you. I can't wait!"

"Neither can I," I said dryly.

And with this small exchange, Jessica was back to normal—bubbly and energetic as ever. She didn't really make a good emo, you know?

**A/N: See, I saved the author's note for last this time.**

**I hope you liked this chapter! You guys need to tell me what you think! **

**Some of you said that my Chapter 4 was creepy. Really? I thought it was funny, and kind of cute that Edward sculpted a head that looked like Bella's, but I guess that's just my opinion…**

**A couple of things, though, need to be addressed. One, Coven Chaos, my FictionPress story, STILL has NO reviews. So, before I update this story again, I'm asking for 25 reviews. That's all. 10 here, 10 on Charity, and at least 5 on CC. And because that website is still being gay, you have to link through my profile—sorry for any inconvenience! But come on. 25? You guys can handle that!**

**Lastly, Charity is giving me some issues. I know what I want eventually to happen, but I still need one chapter for Edward/Bella/Ishika, and one for Carlisle/Esmé/Riya, and I don't know what to do! For instance, Alice and Jasper had the cooking incidents, but I can't come up with anything for the last two groups. Help, please!**

**And again, thanks for reading! Congratulations on making it this far, and wish me luck on finishing this story!**


	7. Chapter 6: Blood Type

**Chapter Six: Blood Type**

_And with this small exchange, Jessica was back to normal—bubbly and energetic as ever. She didn't really make a good emo, you know?_

* * *

**I feel horrible! I haven't updated in ages! However, I DID say that I wouldn't update until I got my 25 damned reviews. Oh, well—I don't think I'm getting them anytime soon. So, as much as I would LOVE a review from at least TEN readers, I don't think it's happening…how sad. I must be unloved!****

* * *

****I'm giving up **_**Charity: Brangelina Style**_**. I don't think it's getting anywhere and I've ended up with some serious writer's block on it. I suck at comedy writing, I've realized, as well as fluff, and that's all the story is. So…please, **_**please **_**someone take the story off my hands! ****

* * *

****Oh, wait! I almost forgot! I need a beta—please tell me if you're interested, and I'll get back to you ASAP!****

* * *

**I couldn't believe it when Jessica told me. I knew that Bella was going to Seattle, but I didn't know _Cullen _was taking her! Ah! This was excruciating, the pain that girl caused! Why didn't I learn my lesson and just leave her alone, I don't know. I would have saved myself so much heartbreak and anguish, but it just wasn't my fortune. 

This morning, I heard Cullen say something to Bella about staying away from him because he's not a good friend for her or something. If he feels that way, why doesn't he just leave her alone? I can't understand anything; I feel like I'm drowning anymore. All I can think about is a certain Isabella, and it's driving me insane. I think my parents can tell that something is wrong; it's that bad.

I met her at the door after English—she didn't seem herself today. Of course, Eric tagged along. "How about that beach trip?" I asked. She glanced at me, mildly interested, but did not reply. "The weather's supposed to clear up this weekend, so we can probably go! It'll be SO much fun, Bella, you'll see!"

"Sure, Mike! Sounds great!" she enthused, but it seemed kind of fake to me. Oh, well.

The next time I finally got to see her was at lunch, which was far too much of a break for me. I feel kind of bad for Jessica, you know? I told her I'd go to the dance with her, and she probably thinks now that we're supposed to be dating or something, and I'm off cavorting with another girl. That's life.

I waited at the table, having been excused from class several minutes early. The rest of the tablemates came quickly and we began to talk animatedly, but I kept an eye on Bella. She looked around the lunchroom, hunting for something. I saw her eyes fall on the Cullen table, but Edward was missing—he was sitting at a table alone for some reason. This was unheard of! When had a Cullen acted like this before? They've always been wrapped up in their own personal bubble of perfection and left us alone…before Bella showed.

Bella bought a bottle of lemonade and sat down with us, looking disheartened. Poor girl. I opened my mouth to speak, but Jessica was faster. "Edward Cullen is staring at you again. I wonder why he's sitting alone today."

Her head snapped up and Bella spotted Edward, her face immediately lighting up. Why is it that she never looks at _me _like that? Oh, what I'd give for the clouds to lift when she saw me…Edward glanced my way. I smiled cruelly—I had almost forgotten about his interesting talent that I planned on keeping secret—for now. Worry flitted across Edward's features.

Bella didn't seem to notice any of this. Edward smiled crookedly at her and motioned with his index finger for her to join him. She gaped at him, obviously not expecting this, and he _winked_!

"Does he mean _you_?" asked Jessica, insulting astonishment coloring her tone.

"Maybe he needs help with his Biology homework," she muttered under her breath almost inaudibly. I held back a snort—yeah, right. A perfect Cullen needing homework help? I don't think so! "Um, I'd better go see what he wants."

We stared at her as she left to go sit with Edward, confused, all conversation at a standstill. We watched them speak, the conversation getting terribly intense at parts. I wonder what they were talking about, but it clearly wasn't biology—just some obvious chemistry.

"You know, Jessica, that wasn't very nice of you," said Angela quietly.

"What? What did I ever do to you, Angie?" Jessica replied, annoyed that Bella got all the Cullen attention. Angela winced—she did not like the nickname one bit.

"It's Angela!" replied Ben Cheney defiantly, sticking up for her. Angela glanced at him gratefully.

Jessica snorted. "Okay, whatever."

"I think she's talking about what you said to Bella," I said calmly.

"Oh? Now you too, Mike? I should have known! You're probably just going with me to the dance to make her jealous!"

That thought had never even crossed my mind. Insane—but sensible, from what I know about girls. How about the truth, Jessica? "Jessie—do you mind if I call you that?—I never wanted to make her jealous by going with you. I wanted to make you happy."

She sighed happily. Obviously, I had finally managed to impress _one _female. Too bad she's the wrong one!

I studied Bella, annoyed at Edward. Why did he have to come and sweep her off of her feet? Just when I might have been getting a chance, too? It's not fair, I tell you. Not fair at all. And then, as I watched, Cullen snickered. One of these days, I'm gonna show _him _who's boss!

Jessica nudged me. "Hey, lover-boy, it's almost time for class. See you later?" She smiled hopefully, and I nodded.

"Can't wait, Jessie!" She laughed. I think she likes the name.

* * *

Bella came into class alone. I wondered mildly where Edward was, but didn't care. I didn't think I would be able to reign in my feelings if I saw him, anyway. Mr. Banner came in shortly after.

He called class to order, attempting to juggle several cardboard boxes. He set them down in front of me, ordering me to pass them out. I complied.

The boxes weren't a mystery for very long—Mr. Banner pulled out long rubber gloves from his pocket and put them on. "Okay, guys, I want you all to take one piece from each box. The first should be an indicator card," he said, holding out a white card with four squares marked on it. Next, he held up something that resembled a nearly toothless hair pick and a small piece of blue plastic. "The second is a four-pronged applicator and the third is a sterile micro-lancet." He split open the blue plastic to reveal a barb. Was it just me, or did Bella seem to be going green? I don't think anyone else noticed, though. "I'll be coming around with a dropper of water to prepare your cards, so please don't start until I get to you," continued Mr. Banner.

I think I'm the only one who finds the teacher's name funny. Doesn't anyone else get it—Bruce Banner? As in the Incredible Hulk? Apparently not…how sad. I loved the Hulk comics when I was five! Hulk and Spiderman were the _bomb _for me as a kid! And Mr. Banner does kinda look like how I imagined Bruce Banner to look like…

Mr. Hulk grabbed my hand and jabbed the spike into my middle finger after saying, "Then I want you to carefully prick your finger with the lancet…" Yeah, like the Hulk was being careful. "Put a small drop of blood on each of the prongs." He squeezed my finger until blood flowed. Bella's forehead was shining with sweat, and she looked more than a little bit ill as she swallowed hard. "And then apply it to the card," finished the Hulk. Finally—he took long enough! He held up the card with my blood on it—Bella closed her eyes.

"The Red Cross is having a blood drive in Port Angeles next weekend, so I thought you should all know your blood type." Isn't the Hulk proud of himself for knowing this? "Those of you who aren't eighteen yet will need a parent's permission—I have slips at my desk."

Professor Hulk continued around the room with his water drops. Bella laid her head on the countertop and I wondered if she was okay. Everyone around us squealed, complained and giggled as they pierced their fingers, but I only had eyes for Bella.

Finally, Prof Hulk noticed. "Bella, are you alright?" he asked.

"I already know my blood type, Mr. Banner," she said softly…weakly.

"Are you feeling faint?"

"Yes, sir." I barely caught her faint tone. She didn't sound too good at all.

"Can someone take Bella to the nurse, please?" he called out.

I jumped out of my seat, ecstatic for a reason to leave the Hulk and his blood-typing. "I'll take her!"

"Can you walk?" Hulk asked her.

"Yes," she whispered. Darn! I so wanted a chance to carry her! So I made do with putting my arm around her waist and put her arm on my shoulder. She leaned on me and I half-dragged her out of the classroom. I think it's time to start working out; I felt pretty weak right there, unable to support her properly.

We slowly made our way across the campus. She stopped once we were out of sight of the science building. Had this been a joke? Did she just want to ditch class…with me?

Wait, but there was no faking the pallor of her face. "Just let me sit for a minute, please?" she begged. "And whatever you do, keep your hand in your pocket." She laid herself down on the sidewalk. Had she fainted?

"Wow, you're green, Bella," I observed nervously. She didn't respond.

"Bella?" called a completely different voice. I closed my eyes in anger. Darn! Why him of all people! Why, _why_ did he have to show up right when I could have gotten somewhere with Bella? Cullen shot me an angry glance, but I ignored him. "What's wrong—is she hurt?" he asked. As if I would let her get hurt!

He was coming close really fast now. "I think she's fainted. I don't know what happened, she didn't even stick her finger," I explained. After all, his father _is _a doctor, so maybe he knew something. I was really out of options at this point.

He leaned down, his lips nearly touching her ear. "Bella? Can you hear me?"

"No," she groaned. "Go away." I felt ecstatic. Maybe I had a chance! If she didn't want Cullen helping her…He chuckled.

"I was taking her to the nurse," I explained, "but she wouldn't go any farther." Because I'm too weak to carry her!

"I'll take her," he replied. No, no, no! "You can go back to class." I'll be the one to wipe that smug expression of your face one of these days—you just watch your back, freaky mind-reader!

"No, I'm supposed to do it," I protested, instead of unleashing the torrent I know he heard.

But he didn't care, did he? Of course not; he picked Bella up as if she weighed as much as a feather, supporting her entire weight on his arms. "Put me down!" she begged him.

"Hey!" I called out. Why was he doing this to me? I was already ten paces behind, and he was the one carrying Bella.

Speaking of which, she still looked ready to puke. Wouldn't it be funny if she puked all over him? He deserves it! The picture really was appealing, but I get the feeling Cullen didn't like it much.

Edward, of course, ignored me. "You look awful," he said to Bella, smiling wickedly. What a horrible person he is to be taunting her like that!

"Put me back on the sidewalk!" she moaned. I felt terrible for her.

"So you faint at the sight of blood?" How in the world is that _funny_? Bella sealed her lips, struggling to ignore him—an excellent sign for me. "And not even your own blood," he finished. I still don't get how this was of amusement to our weird mind-reading "friend".

Being all strong and multi-talented like he is, somehow Edward managed to open the door while carrying Bella and managed to get both of them inside without a problem. I tagged along, not knowing what to do anymore.

I've come up with good nicknames for most of the staff and some students—but I've yet to come up with one for Edward Cullen, surprisingly enough. So what would be a good one? I really don't know. Because when I call him Edward, it's kind of like I respect him, which I don't. But if I call him Cullen…well, there's kind of two other Cullen's, and the parents, so that doesn't work either.

"Oh, my," gasped Mrs. "Cuckoo" Cope. She reminds me of a bird; it might have something to do with the hair, but I'm not sure. Either way…she's Cuckoo to me!

"She fainted in Biology," explained Perfection himself. Huh, I kinda like that name, but I don't know about it…is it still respectful-sounding?

Wannabe, the old nurse who wants to be great but really is _not_, looked up from her mature romance novel as Cullen brought her in and laid her down on a mattress. Why were his eyes all bright and excited? "She's just a little faint. They're blood typing in Biology," he said.

Wannabe nodded. "There's always one."

Edward tried to hide his snicker, but failed.

"Just lie down for a minute, honey; it'll pass," said Wannabe.

"I know," she replied. How often did this happen to the poor girl?

Wannabe must have been thinking the same thing, for she asked, "Does this happen a lot?"

"Sometimes." Edward Cullen, you had better stop laughing at her and trying to cover it up, or I'll…uh…dang it, I don't know what I'll do! But it'll be drastic! You just watch your back, Mr. Cullen!

"You can go back to class now," Wannabe said to him. Score! Get out of here, Cullen!

"I'm supposed to stay with her," he replied with authority. As if! Just because he's good-looking, he gets whatever he wants from anybody. So not fair!

"I'll go get you some ice for your forehead, dear," Wannabe said to Bella, hustling out of the room.

"You were right," moaned Bella as soon as Wannabe was out

"I usually am—but about what in particular this time?" Overconfident jerk.

"Ditching _is _healthy." What? He wanted her to _ditch _with him? Is that what they were talking about at lunch? Cullen was corrupting her!

"You scared me for a minute there." Yeah, right. You, scared? You're never scared, Cullen! "I thought Newton was dragging your dead body off to bury it in the woods," he admitted.

_WHAT_??? Did he have a clue that I was listening? What's wrong with this guy???

"Ha, ha," replied Bella sarcastically.

"Honestly—I've seen corpses with better color. I was concerned that I might have to avenge your murder," he said. How funny, Cullen. How many corpses have _you _seen, I wonder?

Better yet, how many of them did you _kill_? Because I doubt I'm the first guy tempted to kill you, and you probably just set that monster brother of yours on them and then finished them off…

"Poor Mike. I'll bet he's mad," she said. At least she's sympathetic—as well as so correct that it's an understatement…

"He absolutely loathes me," said Edward cheerfully. Why is that a good thing?

"You can't know that," she replied a tad defensively. Umm…yes he can. He can read my thoughts, Bella, and probably yours too…I would watch out if I were you! I do loathe him, and he deserves every bit of my hatred towards him.

"I saw his face—I could tell." You dirty liar!

"How did you see me? I thought you were ditching." Good point, Bella. How _did _Cullen know that Bella was sick? If he was ditching…was he actually spying on her? Actually, that kind of seems to be something Cullen would do; spy on a girl. But why ditch the one class he has with her to spy on her? I don't know…

"I was in my car, listening to a CD." Oh, darn. I was wrong.

Wannabe finally came back in with a cold compress. "Here you go, dear," she said, laying the ice pack across Bella's forehead.

I head Eric the Looney Tune call to me just then. "Hey, Mike? Some help here?"

He was attempting to support Lee Stephens, who looked quite sallow and sickly. "Don't worry, L—Eric. I'll take it from here."

"Were you about to call me Lee?"

"Ah…no! I was talking to Lee but then realized that that was stupid, so I switched over to talk to you…" He raised his eyebrows at me, but literally threw Lee at me and hurried back to class.

I caught lee and staggered over to the front office. Cuckoo shook her head and opened the door to the nurse's office. She stuck her head in and warned them of Lee's arrival.

Bella hopped off the cot, looking perfectly fine. She handed back the ice pack, claiming that she didn't need it anymore. "Oh, no," muttered Edward. "Go out to the office, Bella." She looked at him, flummoxed. "Trust me—go."

Who was he to give her orders? But she _followed _them! She rushed out the door, Edward close behind her. "It's nothing," I head Edward say as I came out. Who knew what they were talking about, and who really cares?

Problem is, I do.

I glared at Cullen, trying to muster up all my hate for him in one look. Then I looked back at her, a little bit glum. Why do I even try with him around?

"You look better," I said, not trying to sound accusing, but somehow managing anyway.

"Just keep your hand in your pocket," she warned me. Why? Does the sight of blood terrorize her or something? I never got why some people are so…_sanguinaphobic_.

No, I do not know if that is a word; don't ask.

But again, who cares where Bella is concerned? She's an angel, and that's all that counts.

"It's not bleeding anymore," I mumbled. "Are you coming back to class?"

"Are you kidding? I'd just have to turn around and come back."

Oh, right. I can be _so _dumb sometimes! "Yeah, I guess…So are you going this weekend? To the beach?" Edward Cullen, you had better not come, I thought, glaring at him. However, I don't think he noticed—he was staring off into space, looking all the world like a marble statue. I wish he was—then I wouldn't have to deal with him.

"Sure, I said I was in," she said, actually sounding friendly. Plus!

"We're meeting at my dad's store, at ten," I said. Man, this was not good. With Cullen right there, I was pretty much extending the invitation to him! Which would be catastrophic, of course…

"I'll be there," she promised. Finally, I've managed to get her somewhere with a high chance of _no _Cullen's around!

"I'll see you in Gym then," I said, inching towards the door. I couldn't just _stay _here, after all, as much as I wanted to. Hulk would get mad, get green, and attack me. I kinda wanna live to be eighteen.

"See you," she replied. I left, almost relieved to be out of the awkwardness. This was so depressing, how Cullen was going to get her. As much as I try, I always know, deep inside, that she'll never be mine.

Funny thing is, she never showed up to Gym. Her and Cullen were gone—and so was the silver Volvo. Edward Cullen, at this rate, you'll never make it to your eighteenth birthday!

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **

**Reviews are author-food…and I'm starved! So feed me, please?**

**I don't know if you know; but I have two one-shots up: Heartbreak and Indestructible. You should check out both and let me know what you think of them!**

**Till next update! Love you!**


	8. Interlude

**_Interlude…_**

**Sorry, this is **_**not **_**an official chapter. However, I've received a request from NotWhoYouThinkThisIs to write more of Mike's reaction to the Cullen's before Bella came. So while I'm busy working on chapter 7, here's an interlude! If it gets a good reaction, I may write several more.

* * *

**

_The Cullen's First Day at Forks High…two weeks into freshman year (for Edward and Alice)_

**If you don't understand the line about the Back-to-School dance, it's a direct reference to another story of mine, Heartbreak. And about gay people…I just thought it would be funny; I'm not trying to insult anyone!**

**Also, the first answers a question never really answered: why does Mike hate Edward quite as much as he does even **_**before **_**Bella?**

Oh…my…_god_. She is _gorgeous_. I saw the family step out of the silver Volvo and immediately I knew I wanted her. She was blonde, statuesque, _perfect. _Her clothes exposed just the right amount of skin. She's way better than that stupid Jessica girl that won't leave me alone.

When I finally tore my eyes off of her, I noticed the rest. None of them looked alike at all, except for their obvious good looks. The lean, bronze-haired guy whispered something into a big burly boy's ear. Burly boomed a laugh and then, I was in for the shock of my life: he started _making out _with the blonde girl! What's the world coming to? Is this incest or did I have it wrong and they weren't actually a family? But all their eyes were gold…was that just coincidence or something? I was crazy confused, and as I looked around, I could tell that I wasn't the only one.

The tallest boy stepped out of the car. He was also extremely good looking, with longish blond locks. The short pixie-hair girl, who was just too cute and very well-dressed, held his hand and began rubbing small circles on it, trying to calm him down. He looked like he was holding his breath; why would he do that? What was wrong with this guy?

The girl pecked his cheek and the blonde guy smiled. The way they looked into each other's eyes made it clear that she, too, was taken. This family was crazy. There was only one person with amazing looks not in a relationship from what I could see, and it was a guy. That's just not fair!

However, that wasn't a drawback to the exchange student from Germany. We knew there was something off about him, and it was obvious after a few days that he was flaming gay.

All the Cullen's bought lunch, but hardly touched it. Were they nervous? Because they were the most confident bunch I had ever seen. Jacko stepped up to Edward, as I soon learned his name was, as he was passing our table. "Mister Cullen, you have the best hair I have ever seen!" he exclaimed. Edward raised his eyebrows, but said nothing. "Would you permit me to style it for you some time?"

Jessica burst out laughing. "To think I had a crush on him the first day of school!" she stage-whispered to Lauren.

"No, Jacko, I would rather you kept your hair-styling skills to yourself," replied Edward curtly.

"Did you hear that? He has the most gorgeous voice!" exclaimed Lauren.

"Well, I laid claims on him _first_!" said Jessica angrily.

"Whatever. I bet he's gay, too."

"Hah! You're just saying that because you're mad about what happened at that Back-to-School dance with Tyler and Gift!" Lauren looked outraged, but I couldn't hear her reply.

"How did you know my name?" asked Jacko, still very polite.

Edward stopped walking. "Ah…in a school this small, _everyone _knows the names of all. Besides, I think I saw you in a class before…" He was floundering, I could tell.

"Alright, Edward (May I call you that?), then I shall get to the point." He took a deep breath. "Would you like to dine with me this evening?" he asked dramatically.

"_What_?" chorused half the school. All of the Cullen's began laughing, except for Edward, who seemed to growl.

"Jacko…why don't you go ask somebody else? I'm a little busy this evening," he said quietly, smiling evilly.

Jacko looked at him sadly, and then turned to our table. "Mike Newton, I have been meaning to ask you since I laid eyes on you, but I never found the courage. I could be your soulmate!"

I could have died.

**Did you like that one? I thought it was humorous, but I'm not finished yet!

* * *

**

_Mike and the Rabid Vampire…_

**Don't ask. Please, please, don't ask. I was bored.**

A few days after the arrival of the Cullen's, Looney Tune, Tyler and I were invited to Lauren's fourteenth birthday party. She's _so _ridiculously proud of the fact that her birthday is one day before the cutoff line, and that's all she's been talking about lately! Her party this; her birthday that—it's been getting old and so _all _of us came to see what the big deal was all about. Hope you don't disappoint us Lauren, or they'll be hell to pay!

All the Cullen's were invited, but Edward refused point-blank to come; who knows why? The rest were vague about it, not giving a definite yes or no. I overheard something about desperately needing a hunting trip that Emmett and Jasper were talking about, though. I wonder what they hunt. I should get them hooked up with my dad!

But then, they would ask me how I knew of their hobby, and I would be stuck for an answer. I'm pretty sure (keep it between us!) that I'm the only one obsessing over the Cullen's as much as I am. Everybody else got kind of tired of them. Yeah, they're mysterious, they don't talk to us…big deal, they say, and move on. How do you move on from an enigma?

However, we finally managed to convince four Cullen kids to come—quite an accomplishment, if I do say so myself. But when they arrived at the door, we were amazed to see Edward being hauled in by Emmett and Jasper. We were shocked at this overly violent arrival and how the girls seemed used to it. Edward really does strike me as the fun-sucking type, and Emmett seems like the one I can get the closest to, if I ever got the guts to try.

Nah, scratch that. I pick Jasper—he's blonde, and not so muscular, though Edward is the weakest looking. Jasper looks most like me and maybe he can give me a few pointers. I noticed Edward smirk and whisper into Jasper's ear. What's so funny, I ask you, Mr. Cullen?

It was a cloudy day, but Lauren was having a pool party. It turned out that she had an indoor pool, though, so that was okay. The Cullen girls in bikinis—now _there_ is a sight to see! Jessica fawned over me, telling me how hot I looked in my shorts and who knows what else. I wasn't paying attention, but was talking to Looney Tune.

Lauren, finally, decided to call everyone together. "It's time for a game! Who's up for Truth or Dare?" I groaned, and I wasn't the only one. Lauren death-glared the crowd. "Girls, over here! Guys, no listening; go play in the pool or something." Why was I the only guy left in earshot? I climbed into the pool, still the only one listening. "Well, who wants to go first? Rosalie, how about you? Truth or dare?"

"Truth," she said calmly, without batting an eye. Dang, this girl…

"Alright then…ah…what about Emmett entices you?" Rosalie grinned, a malicious twinkle in her eyes. She leaned forward and whispered something to the crowd of girls. Alice slapped her a high-five, but the rest of the girls looked shocked and speechless.

Completely shaken, Lauren tried to compose herself. "Okay…moving on…Rosalie? And no asking Alice!"

"Mike, truth or dare?" she called out.

"Huh?" I replied.

"Mike, don't pretend! I _know _you've been listening! Come over here!"

I sighed. I'll never make a good spy. "Look…I don't want to play this game at all!"

"So why are you listening?"

"Just ask someone else, Rose!" shouted Alice.

"Fine…Jessica, truth or dare?"

"Truth…" That was smart. Who knows what Rosalie would dare someone to do? Looney Tune saw me in the crowd of girls, looking horridly uncomfortable, and came over.

"Alright, here's the thing. I've noticed Edward staring at you quite a few times, and I want to know why. What's going on? Edward refuses to tell me anything!"

"Edward? _Really?" _she gushed. "Well, there's nothing…_yet_. But I know that I feel something for him, and I'm pretty sure he feels it too!"

God, Jessica, make up your mind! Do you want Edward or me? "Well, okay then…it's your turn!" Lauren said.

"Eric, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to…profess your undying love to Jacko!"

"Are you joking? That's Mike's job!"

I couldn't control myself—I punched him. He tried to punch back, but I was too fast. Alice, in fact, was the one to step in. "Enough, boys!" That was all she said, but somehow, it worked.

LT ran to go complete his dare. Jacko, sensing a conspiracy, tossed him into the pool. When he came back, dripping wet, it was his turn. "Mike, truth or dare?"

"Dare," I replied, now bored. He whispered his dare into my ear and I looked at him like he was the Lernean Hydra or something else that likes to grow heads. "No way!"

"Sorry, whatever the dare was, you have to do it, Mike!" said Lauren. Alice's face went blank, and suddenly she glared furiously at LT. Rosalie, who was sitting next to me and probably heard the dare, laughed.

"Have fun, Mike!"

I sighed, and launched myself across the group of girls and landed literally in Alice's lap—then kissed her with everything I had in me. What a dare…

I felt someone grab my neck and throw me into the pool. "Not…funny!" growled Jasper. No joke—the guy _growled _at me as if he was some animal!

"Whoa," mumbled LT. "Overprotective much?"

Emmett was laughing, Alice looked furious, and Edward was trying to cover up his laughter. Rosalie didn't seem to care too much, and Jasper was definitely ready to kill me. I'm not kidding—he reminded me of a rabid animal, only there was no frothing at his mouth. It's a little disturbing, you know? No, I don't think you do.

"Eric, I'm gonna kill you one of these days!" I screamed. I was soaking wet and sported a severely wounded ego because of him.

"You know Mike; I think you should calm down. You're really aggressive lately!" said Edward. Suddenly, I felt myself agreeing with him.

"I think he's right. It's time to get a little calmer, don't you think?" said Jasper cruelly. "How about all of you?" The crowd nodded, much to my surprise. "Calm down, Mikey," whispered Jasper.

A feeling of lethargy swept through me, again and again, until everything began to go black…

The Cullen's have never been seen at the party scene since.

**Alright, feedback? I'm having a lot of fun with this story, and requests are always accepted! If you want me to do another scene not from Twilight, tell me, and it'll get up here in the next interlude!**

**

* * *

Note to sistergrimm2 and wingedspirit, my fabulous new betas...I know I'm posting this up without getting it okayed first, but I really wanted it up and I still don't know how we're working it all out!**


	9. Chapter 7: Pushover in La Push

**Chapter Seven: Pushover in La Push

* * *

**

**_Yes, I know. I'm awful. I've heard it all before. Finals killed me; break was crazy busy—usual excuses. And then I decided to dump FF for good…My apologies! _**

**_But I came back because I was accepted as an author on Pel's site—link in profile, you should all go check me out! _**

**_Any takers on Charity? Please, someone relieve me of it! _**

**_Poll in profile—please tell me which story is your favorite, and PM me why, while you're at it, please? _**

**_Also, official apology included right here for stupid author's notes. I'm known to ramble.

* * *

_**

As tempting as it was to spill to the ever-attentive (when it came to gossip, anyway) Jessica, I didn't. I didn't tell her about anything; not how Edward and Bella were getting closer, not how she seemed to prefer him, not what happened during Biology—except for the fact that Bella fainted. Everybody already knew; why not agree with them and go along with it?

Case in point: "Hey, Mike!" A hand clapped onto my shoulder.

I spun around on my heel to see Jessie. "Yeah, Jessie?"

"I heard about Bella's fainting spells. Is she okay? I know she's in your section." Was it just me, or was all that concern total baloney?

"She's fine," I said shortly. Not that I would know, of course, with conniving old Cullen around, trying to steal her attention.

"Are you sure? She's not too pale, or anything? Doesn't need your manly help to take care of her?" Man, what had Jessie _taken _that morning? She was in a right mood!

"I don't know what you're talking about," I replied coldly.

"Mike, give it up! You have the biggest crush on her! I don't know why you're so obsessed! She's not that pretty, even! I mean, Lauren and I _so _beat her in the looks department!" 

I began to get defensive here. "No, you guys really don't! Have you looked at her? The way she blushes is so cute! And when she trips, even—"

She cut me off, "What, you just want to catch her? Fine, Mike! You can have her! Just get out of here!"

She pushed away from me and stormed off. "Wait, Jessie!" I shouted. What was her problem today?

"What do you want, Mike?"

"You!" I replied, knowing that I was probably going to regret this later. But I couldn't afford to have her mad at me, especially not so close to the dance.

"You're just saying that! All you want is Bella, Bella, Bella!"

"That's not true, Jessie, and you know it," I began hotly.

She interrupted, "Yeah? Prove it, Mike! I know you invited her to La Push. I know you tried to ask her to the spring dance—even if it is girls' choice. I know perfectly well what you've been up to, and I don't like it, Mike. You're such a two-faced, fickle—"

"Excuse me. Is there a problem?" Prof Hulk? What are _you _doing here?

"No, sir. I was just getting to class," said Jessica, smiling angelically. "Mike here stopped me for an awful reason." She made a show of glowering at me.

"What? You have it backwards—"

"Mr. Newton, I'm doing detention tonight. I had better see you in there, 3:30 sharp!"

"Yes, Pr-Mr. Banner," I said glumly. As soon as Hulk turned his back, Jessie stuck her tongue out at me. No joke—she _stuck _her _tongue _out at me!

Lunchtime couldn't come fast enough. I walked in with Jessica (who wasn't really talking to me) and Bella. I noticed her glance over at the Cullen table, and her face fell. Of course, Edward wasn't there. (I still need a nickname for him! Neither "Edward" nor "Cullen" works for him! And I refuse to call him "Eddie"…) That must've been why she was so disappointed.

I couldn't wait for the trip tomorrow, though. It was supposed to be over sixty degrees, and sunny! This could only get better, or so I thought. But at the time, I didn't know, so I kept going on happily about the trip to La Push.

Lauren wasn't being outright hostile, but not friendly either, towards Bella. She kept staring evilly at her, and later, she sneered to me, "God, I don't know why _Bella _doesn't just sit with the Cullens from now on."

"She's my friend, she sits with us," I replied, feeling a bit territorial. "So back off her."

"Jessica told me what kind of a person you are, and I really don't approve. Guys like you shouldn't be allowed anywhere near females."

"What is this? I never did anything!" I called out, but she was gone, and my words fell on deaf ears.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The next day, as the weatherman had promised, was sunny and nice—for Forks, anyway. Nothing compared to California, but who can compare Washington to California, anyway?

Tyler was the first to come in his Sentra. Eric, Ben, Conner, Jessie, Angela, Lauren, and Lauren's three friends all showed up before Bella. There were only two left that hadn't come yet.

Truth to be told, even though Bella had _assured _me she was coming, I had been worried that she wouldn't come. So when her truck came in, I didn't really notice until I saw Lauren and her friends glaring. I decided to rescue her, smiling brightly. "You came!" I called out to her. "And I said it would be sunny today, didn't I?"

"I told you I was coming," she said, a bit shorter than she probably intended, but nothing could put a damper on my mood.

"We're just waiting for Lee and Samantha...unless you invited someone." I was being as nice as I could, but I really hoped that she hadn't invited Edward. I didn't think she did because otherwise, she probably would have come in his car, right?

"Nope," she said. Perfect. I grinned happily.

"Will you ride in my car? It's that or Lee's mom's minivan." Please, say yes! Don't bring that gas-guzzling thing, I wanted to add.

"Sure." Yeah, baby! I smiled even wider. "You can have shotgun," I promised her. Jessie, who was listening close by, scowled. I was distracted, though, by Lee's arrival. He had brought some extra people along, leaving Jessie without a seat. Bella kindly offered to share shotgun with her. At least this caused her to stop glowering, even though I was kind of hoping that I would have time with just Bella.

The 15-mile drive to La Push was beautiful, with the forests and river, especially in the sunlight. I was glad that I had decided to have this trip. When we reached First Beach, I noticed that Bella seemed pretty familiar with the crescent-shaped beach.

I led the group to a ring of driftwood logs, the place that we always come to. Eric and Ben went to get branches and driftwood for the fire. We piled it up, and the girls all sat down on the bone-coloured benches.

I took my opportunity to talk to Bella. "Have you ever seen a driftwood fire?" I asked her. I pulled out a cigarette lighter and lit one of the small sticks.

"No," she replied, and I put the twig on top of the tepee-shaped pile.

Sweet! I'll be the one to show her! "You'll like this then—watch the colours." I lit another branch and dropped it next to the first. The fire caught on, blazing blue, as Bella noticed.

"It's blue," she said, surprised.

"The salt does it. Pretty, isn't it?" I asked her casually, lighting another branch.

Jessie came up to my other side. "Mike, how exactly _does _that work?" she asked. I began to explain, and she listened with rapt attention.

"I didn't know you were so into fire!" I said.

"Well, you know, I'm _such _a pyromaniac!"

"Really? I never would have guessed, Jessie! But you're right—fire is the best!"

Our conversation was fascinating, until Eric came up with the idea of going hiking to the nearby tide pools. Lots of the girls decided to stay on the beach, and I fully expected Bella to stay with them. But to my surprise, she came up to our group. I smiled gratefully at her.

We chatted and laughed on our way up, but Bella hardly spoke. When we reached the tide pools, I jumped onto a stone in the middle, and leaned almost all the way in, trying to show off my balance. "Bet you can't do that!" I hissed to Eric.

"You're on!" he replied, and leapt fearlessly onto the same stone I had just jumped from. However, he stumbled, falling into one of the pools onto some anemones. "Oww!" he yelped, and jumped out. Nevertheless, the damage was done—he was badly burned.

Eric claimed to be hungry as the inflamed skin got worse. Tyler agreed with him, and I realized that I was actually pretty starved. By the time we came back, the natives finally showed up to mingle. Bella sat down next to Angela, and I brought sandwiches and sodas.

Jacob sat next to her, and Jessica claimed my attention again. After we ate, I decided to go to a near shop (Black's Fireworks). Jessica and some others decided to come with me, and the rest went back to the tide pools. I noticed Bella go off with Jacob.

The fireworks selection was impressive. A guy named Paul ran the store, and I noticed his name wasn't "Black".

"Well, it used to belong to Billy Black, but he ended up in an accident," explained Paul.

"Jacob's dad, right?" I clarified.

"Yeah."

"What kind of accident?" I inquired, but Paul wouldn't say. I made my purchases, thanked Paul, and headed over to another store to buy a gift for my dad's birthday.

Jessie and I realized that it was getting late, and hurried back. I saw Bella and Jacob on the beach, and we walked towards them. "There you are, Bella," I called out, waving. Why did Jacob get more of a chance with her than me? He had only known her for a couple hours!

"Is that your boyfriend?" Jacob asked her.

She whispered her reply, so that I could not hear.

"So when I get my license..." started Jacob.

"You should come see me in Forks. We could hang out sometime." I tried not to glare at Jacob—after all, he was too young anyway. Or so I tried to tell myself.

"Where have you been?" I asked. Ouch, that sounded kind of like a jealous boyfriend! I had to cool it.

"Jacob was just telling me some local stories. It was really interesting." She smiled at Jacob in a way that she should have been smiling at _me_, and he grinned back.

"Well..." I paused. Maybe they were just friends? I noticed the sky, which was growing dark, threatening to split open with a storm. "We're packing up—it looks like it's going to rain soon." I glanced at the sky again.

"Okay. I'm coming," she said, jumping up.

"It was nice to see you _again_," said that infuriating boy. I gritted my teeth, trying to smile.

"It really was. Next time Charlie comes down to see Billy, I'll come, too," Bella promised him.

Grr. "That would be cool," he said, grinning even wider.

"And thanks," she finished.

We were the last people to make it back to the car. Bella went into the far back with Angela and Tyler, leaving me in front with just Jessie. We spoke animatedly the whole time, and I realized that I really did like Jessie a lot. Why did I keep pursuing somebody I knew I couldn't have? She was just too perfect, I knew, and part of me knew that that was exactly why I wouldn't give up.


	10. Chapter 8: Jessie's Jamboree

**Chapter Eight: Jessie's Jamboree

* * *

**

**_I have no excuse. Except for school, and Indestructible. I do want to continue the novel (I'm all the way through ch. 12 so far), but I haven't seen any interest expressed in it. If nobody thinks its good...maybe I should just stop?_**

**_As always, reviews are adored and appreciated! I don't think I got even one review for the last chapter._**

**_

* * *

_**

After our day in La Push, I was exhausted. That night, I fell asleep before my head hit the pillow. My dreams were a confusing jumble of Bella, Jessica, and the tide pools. I woke up late Sunday morning, around eleven. I ambled downstairs in my pajamas, just to see a note taped to the fridge. 

"_Dear Mike," _it read. This couldn't be good; I continued reading. _"We've gone on errands, and so we'll be back this evening. In case you don't remember, you finished all the cereal, French toast, and bagels yesterday morning. So, we have no food left—but, there _is _leftover pizza in the fridge, if you want that. Love, Mom." _

Great. No food. Just what I needed. I groaned, and pulled out the pizza. I mean, I love pizza, but that's just not the best breakfast. Cold pizza is okay, but not one of my favorites, you know? I'd rather have the pancakes covered with syrup, but I ate the last of the pancakes last Sunday morning…I was going to have to keep the fridge stocked from now on, because obviously, Mom wasn't doing it!

I finished the cold pizza and threw away the box, but then my stomach growled. I jerked open the fridge again, but it was clean empty, except for stuff like ketchup and salad. I had a crazy idea with what I saw—I found some tomato paste, cheese, and bread. I made myself a grilled cheese, but added tomato sauce, Italian seasoning, parmesan cheese, and crushed red pepper to the middle, making a Pizza Sandwich, as I call it. It was pretty amazing, but I knew I was totally pizza-d out. I wouldn't be eating pizza for a few days now.

I went upstairs after eating and cleaned myself up. When I was done combing my hair, I realized that I had a text from Tyler on my cell phone. _"Yo, Mike! Guess what? I'm taking Bella to prom!" _ I read. What? Since when? What was _wrong _with him? Was he delusional or something? Tyler, taking Bella to the prom? This didn't justify a simple text message—I called him.

"Hey, man, what's up?" Tyler asked, picking up on the first ring.

"What's this about Bella and prom?" I asked, faking curiosity.

"Yeah, didn't you get my text? I thought I passed the message around pretty well this morning. Bella and I, we're going to prom together."

I then realized what Tyler was trying to do—he hadn't actually asked her, but he was hoping that if he got the word around fast enough, nobody else would ask her and she would be compelled to go with him. Good plan; funny, it's usually _me _who comes up with good plans like that! But not this time, I guess. However, I did have a feeling that she would just not go to prom; after all, she didn't want to go to this spring dance, either, when it was clear that we all wanted her there. I didn't understand why she didn't want to go to the dances, but she didn't seem to like them.

But I decided to play dumb. "No way! You asked her out?"

"Yeah, man. I asked her out."

"And? What did she say?"

"Dude, you're beginning to sound like Jessica!"

I shrugged, though he couldn't see it and I knew it. "Sure, but I'm just wondering, you know? I mean, I would never have expected her to say yes!" 

"Yeah, well…" Tyler floundered, and I grinned, digging deeper.

"So she's excited then, right?"

"Of course, man! What else did you expect?" he laughed feebly, and I went in for the kill.

"Wow! I should call her and wish her luck or something. I mean, if she's going with you, then she should learn to not start off her year by hanging out with total losers!"

"You calling me a loser?"

"Yeah, maybe I am! Or maybe you're just a liar?"

"No!"

I sighed, and hung up, not up to talking to him anymore. He hadn't outright confessed, and I knew deep inside that he wasn't _that _stupid.

Eric called next. But I really didn't feel like talking to him, so I didn't pick up, and he left a message. "Hey, Mike! Wanna hang out? We're gonna go down to West Park to play soccer in fifteen minutes, if you wanna come. I bet you're listening, aren't you? Pick up, Mike!" He paused. "Whatever. See you!"

Soccer sounded like fun. I could use some fun, especially after Tyler. And the fact that I was pretty sure that Bella was into a freshman. That was just plain depressing; that she would choose Jacob Black and Tyler over me. Neither of them were like me; the cool Californian dude. But nooo, she has to go with _them _instead!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The next morning, it was even nicer outside than it had been on Saturday. I pulled on a t-shirt and shorts, an outfit that I hadn't worn for ages. It felt great to be dressed in normal clothes, for once, instead of with fifty layers to keep out the cold, the rain, or the snow. With renewed spirit, I spiked my hair perfectly right before going downstairs to see if Mom bought any food yet.

I reached school at a normal time to see Bella leaning over her Trig book. I made my way over to her, admiring the way the sunlight caught her hair, making the brown shine with lustrous red streaks, making it a kind of two-toned copper, and all gorgeous. I realized just how happy it made me to see her, which made me even more excited. She looked up, and I waved.

"Hey, Mike!" she called back, waving cheerily.

"I never noticed before—your hair has red in it," I said, trying to keep the emotions down in my voice, trying to keep it to just a passing comment. The wind blew a lock out of her usual braid, and I caught it, tucking it behind her ear. She blushed slightly, and I smiled again.

"Only in the sun," she replied.

"Great day, isn't it?" I asked her. After all, this was the closest Forks would ever get to Phoenix weather.

"My kind of day."

"What did you do yesterday?" I asked her. What _did _she do at home? I was very curious as to how she spent her days. It was common knowledge that Chief Swan went fishing almost every Sunday, but what did Bella do? It felt like an important thing that I had to know, but even I couldn't tell you why I felt like that.

"I mostly worked on my essay," she replied. Oh, man! I had forgotten about that essay! And I didn't even understand what was going on in English class! I hit my forehead against my palm.

"Oh yeah—that's due Thursday, right?" I clarified. If it was due any earlier, chances were I wouldn't have time to get it done—it would be a sacrifice of either the essay or sleep, and I prefer sleep to English.

"Um, Wednesday, I think."

"Wednesday?"She nodded. No. You have got to be kidding me, Bella! I don't have the time! "That's not good…what are you writing yours on?" I asked curiously. Maybe she could give me some pointers, because she seemed to understand the class, unlike me. I normally just sit in the back, doodling, while the teacher speaks, because as far as I'm concerned, she's speaking Pig Latin.

"Whether Shakespeare's treatment of the female characters is misogynistic." What? Never mind, scrap that idea of her helping me! I got the feeling that she had already done this stuff at her old school because it came pretty naturally to her—or maybe she was just really, really smart. Either way, I was left staring at her like a fool. What in the world did misogynistic mean, anyway? Wasn't it, like, a hatred of marriage or something? But didn't all the characters in Shakespeare's stuff get married? I was _so _confused!

"I guess I'll have to work on that tonight," I mumbled. Ugh. I'd just tell Mom and Dad that I couldn't help them tonight, and drink tons of Red Bull to keep myself awake for long enough to finish the stupid thing. But on another note…I was pretty positive Tyler had been lying, and that he and Bella were not actually an item. What was the worst that could happen? She would say no? I'd had worse falls than that! So, it just kind of came out, when I said, "I was going to ask if you wanted to go out."

"Oh." She seemed totally surprised.

"Well, we could go to dinner or something…and I could work on it later," I said hopefully. Maybe she would come with me! Or, I could use the dinner to have her "help me with the essay"…that might work, too…that, I planned to try next.

"Mike…I don't think that would be the best idea," she replied instead.

I was so prepared for the "Sure, Mike!" that I had been positive was coming, that I was caught off-guard. I slipped into kind of a frown, and tried not to glare at her. But what possible reason did she have for turning me down and making me feel retarded? "Why?" I asked her. That's it, short and sweet.

"I think…and if you ever repeat what I'm saying right now I will cheerfully beat you to death, but I think that would hurt Jessica's feelings." She said this carefully, while threatening me.

"Jessica?" I repeated. Where did _she _factor into this? This really was an unexpected turn of events! 

"Really, Mike, are you _blind_?" she asked me. How insulting!

"Oh," I breathed as thoughts of the past several days flew by me. How Jessica kept giving me the cold shoulder, especially with the topic of Bella. How Lauren started disliking me soon after. How Jessica sought my attention back in La Push…

"It's time for class, and I can't be late again," she said, leaving me to my thoughts as she picked up her books and threw them into her bag, and then walking towards building three. I caught up to her, still thinking about Jessica and what Bella meant. All through my morning classes, I was preoccupied. And the more I thought, the better the idea sounded. Bella herself really was an unattainable dream, but Jessica was perfectly willing and available, so why not go with her for right now? I could pursue Bella later.

But first, I had a small task to do. I set about looking for a dictionary, and looked up the word "misogynistic". I read the first entry, "one who hates women". So Shakespeare hates women? I thought he loved them! What in the world had Bella been talking about?

When I saw Jessica and Bella come into the cafeteria, my instinct was to offer Bella the open chair next to me, but she spied Angela and immediately headed over to her. I kind of wanted to ask her about the essay again, but decided against it. A better idea popped into my head, one that complied with this new plan of mine; I held out the chair for Jessica instead. She smiled brightly and sat down. We chatted animatedly about nothing in particular, keeping me totally occupied until the bell rang. It was really quite fun, actually.

Biology and badminton passed without incident for me. I didn't even notice Bella. I was still too busy thinking about how to go about this new plan, and finally decided. After school, I cornered Jessica. "Hey there, Jessie," I said, falling in step with her on her way to her locker.

"Yeah, Mike?" She had been in a much better mood with me since lunchtime.

"How would you like to go out tonight?"

"Really? I'd love that, Mike, truly!" she squealed, throwing her arms around my neck. I hugged her back awkwardly, realizing that I really did like Jessie, too, just not as much as I liked Bella, and that I couldn't wait for tonight. On the other hand, that English essay? It could wait.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I had no idea what to wear. I settled on dress jeans and a polo shirt. Pretty nice, but still kind of casual. We had settled on going out to The Lodge, and I had no idea what to expect when I pulled up in Jessie's driveway to pick her up. Would she be really fancily dressed? What would the proper etiquette be? I had no idea. I had gone on dates before, of course, but I had never been so nervous before one!

She stepped out of the house shyly, looking awesome. Her hair, usually a bit frizzy, was pulled up into a simple but elegant bun, with small wisps of hair framing her face. She had put on makeup, I could tell, but not very much, just enough. She wore a short, colorful baby doll dress, accenting her figure and making her look quite amazing. I had never really thought of Jessie as pretty before, just as having average good looks.

"Hi, Mike," she said quietly, waving. She seemed very self-conscious or something.

"Hey, there, beautiful!"

She blushed slightly, and did a small twirl. "So you like it?"

"Like it? I love it! You look great!"

"Thank you very much!" she exclaimed, delicately stepping into the car. I realized then that I had somehow missed her shoes—they were electric red, with high heels. I stared at her shoes and exposed legs without realizing it until she cleared her throat. "So…do you want to get going?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah…Sorry…" I trailed off, putting the car into reverse and hitting the road. Jessie turned on the stereo to find that I had my iPod plugged in. "Do you want me to unplug it?" I asked her. "If you don't like it, I can turn on the radio."

"Oh, let it be. I just want to see what you have on it," she replied, scrolling through and occasionally turning on a song. She went through the artists, stopping at the letter F. "You have _Fergie _on your iPod?" she gasped, amazed. I shrugged, not bothering to reply. "This is too funny!" And so it went until we reached the restaurant, with her interjecting every thirty seconds with an exclamation and a new song that she decided she liked better.

Once we reached the restaurant, we found an empty booth and sat down. A waitress brought us menus, and we ordered our food, talking about nothing important. "Remember Jacko?" asked Jessie suddenly.

I grimaced. "Yeah, why?"

"What about Gift?"

"Yes…I remember her too. But what's this about?"

"Nothing important. Just wondering…" But then a horrible thought occurred to me. Maybe the reason Bella was ignoring me so much was not because she was into other guys! I mean, she hadn't really been going out with _any _of them, had she? So what if she was…you know…not into guys? Ugh!

Jessie saw my expression. "You really didn't like Jacko, did you? Or was it Gift you didn't like?"

Gift was nice enough. But Jacko, he got on my nerves, and I told her so. She laughed.

"You would have a problem with him. Or was that because of what he said to you?"

"Both."

Conversation continued, but I couldn't get this newest theory out of my head. I'd have to talk to Bella and just try, though. There was nothing I could do except try. She was sweet, she was pretty, and she was mine for the taking, I thought. I don't really know what's going through my head, sometimes. How could I possibly have deluded myself so?

"So…you know, Tyler sent out a text telling everyone that he's taking Bella to the prom."

"Yeah, I got that text. What about it?" I asked cautiously. Bella was a dangerous topic when it came to Jessica, especially something so juicy and gossip-filled.

"Angela keeps telling me it's not true, but I don't know. What do you think?" I shrugged. As much as I didn't think it was true, I wasn't positive, and wasn't going to dig myself a hole. "Lauren was heartbroken when she heard. First Gift, then Bella. She's still not over it."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, confused.

"Didn't you know? Remember how Tyler and Gift were going out second semester freshman year?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, Lauren didn't like that, did she?" I had no idea what she was talking about, and sat bewildered. She could tell. "She was, like, _totally _into Tyler since the beginning of that year. And then he asked Gift out instead."

I interjected, "Weren't Lauren and Gift friends?"

"Not after that. So when Gift left, Lauren thought she might have a chance with Tyler, you know? But it didn't work out like that—he was with nobody sophomore year, and now he's after Bella. Lauren's been getting increasingly desperate, and now is turning all that hate of hers onto Bella. Personally, I think she's right about Bella, though. She's kind of…skanky, it seems. I mean, what girl attracts boys like she does? I don't get it. She's not that pretty, but all of you are just obsessed with her! Is there something us females don't know about her?" she demanded.

"Uh…" Jessica had thrown us both into quicksand now, and I couldn't find a way to get out of this dangerous territory. I didn't belong here, and it took her a while of ranting before she realized it.

"I'm sorry, Mike. You probably don't want to talk about this, do you?" she apologized. "What _do _you want to talk about?"

"Did you see that graffiti on the side of the school? I wonder who did it. Nobody does graffiti around here!" Of all people, Jessica would know, and this was a good new conversation, I thought.

I chose well, apparently, for she got all excited about graffiti now. "I heard it was some of those La Push kids! It was rude crap about the Cullens, telling them to get out of town, only meaner. What do they have against pretty people?"

"I don't know! I wondered about that."

"There's another rumor that says the Cullen kids themselves did it as a publicity stunt. Not all of them, but definitely that big one that laughs really loudly."

"Maybe. But I think the janitor cleaned it up on a day the Cullens weren't even in school. I'm pretty sure they didn't see it."

The waitress arrived with the check. I paid, and rose. Jessie got up as well, and we walked together to the car without speaking. She fiddled with my iPod again all the way to her house, and when we reached her home, she kissed my cheek fleetingly before waving, smiling brightly, and bouncing inside.

I grinned. Tonight had been perfect, and I couldn't wait for another night like it. Spending time with Jessie had actually been pretty awesome, and an encore would be much appreciated…


	11. Chapter 9: Surprise? I Think Not

**Chapter Nine: Surprise? I Think Not**

* * *

_I know it's short. I know it's long overdue. I know I have no excuse._

_But I'll give one anyways, as well as a HUGE apology. I'm just SOOO busy! I thought it would get better with the summer, but it turns out that my summer is busier than the school year. Isn't that awful?_

_A couple of notes: first, I need Interlude ideas! Secondly, I'd like Heartbreak ideas, too. One-shots come a lot easier and faster than chapters. Which leads to the third note: I have a full plotline for The Point of No Return. But no time to write it, so if anybody wants to take it over, please tell me and I'll give you my ideas. Feel free to change them, though--they're not set in stone._

_I'm not Stephenie Meyer. Stephenie Meyer wrote Twilight. Therefore, by the transitive property, I did not write Twilight, nor did I create any affiliated characters or anything._

* * *

Jessica, Bella, and Angela all went to Port Angeles Tuesday night, and I had an English essay to write, so I didn't end up doing anything special that night. But when Jessica called me that night, with some strange story about Bella and Edward Cullen, I found myself not even caring. Sure, I really liked Bella, but she was beginning to be a bit of a lost cause. Besides, I had Jessica, didn't I?

Thus, because I hadn't been listening to Jessica ramble on to me, I was completely taken aback when Bella pulled up into the school parking lot Wednesday morning—in the passenger seat of a certain silver Volvo. I could have killed somebody at that point, but remembered to keep my cool, thank God. Whatever's left of it, anyway.

Jessica saw them, too, and her eyebrows shot right into her frizzy hair. She was carrying a jacket that I recognized belatedly as Bella's, and literally ambushed Bella right then; she continued to do the same all day. Whenever Bella and Edward weren't together, that is—they were together quite a lot.

Bella was in my first class, and flopped down irritably in the seat next to mine. I didn't know WHAT to feel, much less to say. I was upset that she was out of my reach, but…she'd always seemed unattainable. Finally, I settled for a quiet, "Morning, Bella." I paused; I needed to say at least something else. "How was Port Angeles?"

"It was…" She seemed to be grabbing for words as a thousand emotions flitted past her face. "Great." That was all? I had been expecting something a lot more from her reaction to the question. Maybe her experience had just been too unreal for words. "Jessica got a really cute dress," she added.

Jessica bought a dress for the dance! Instantaneously, my thoughts scrambled to what she would look like in the dress. Even if it was half as cute as the outfit she wore on Monday, she would look amazing. Speaking of Monday…"Did she say anything about Monday night?" I asked enthusiastically. Bella smiled.

"She said she had a really good time."

"She did?" I asked. This was EXCELLENT news!

"Most definitely," she said reassuringly. But then the conversation was cut short by the need to turn in that stupid English paper to the stupider Mr. Mason.

Later on, I had expected to see her at lunch, at the very least. But no, she walked into the cafeteria, literally on the arm of Edward Cullen himself. They got lunch together and found their own table, where they seemed to be holding quite an engaging conversation. Some people were having fun, and I wasn't one of them—until Jessie started flirting. She grabbed hold of my attention and we ignored the rest of the world until I had to go to Biology.

Biology in itself had become a complication as far as Bella and Edward were concerned. I made it to class five minutes early, and most of the class sauntered in soon after. The last people to walk in were the two I was most curious about, naturally. They were so close, their arms almost touching, as they made their way to their lab table. I wondered what exactly had passed between them in the past day, because he did not angle his chair away from her like he usually did. Instead, he pushed his stool close to the table, closer to her. Likewise, she scooted in near him, and they rested their arms right next to each other. I couldn't tell if they were actually touching, but I don't think so. Either way, jealousy stabbed me and it took a lot of remembering Jessica's cute dress for the thoughts to fade.

While I suffered this dilemma, Mr. Banner walked in with the most ridiculous piece of junk TV and VCR I have ever seen. Seriously, I don't think the school has bought new technological equipment for at least twenty years. He attempted to shove in a VHS, but it took a few tries for the ancient machine to understand that he wanted to play a movie. He flipped off the lights, and a surge of excitement went through me, helping to lift my mood some more. No work today!

The excited mood, however, faded quickly as I realized that the movie was incredibly boring. Who cared about the freaking life cycle of a luna moth? Not me, that's for sure. Oh, and then it got even more interesting—the movie began to talk about the differences between a luna moth and other moths. Like anybody cared.

No, instead, we passed notes, played games, and stared off into space. I noticed that Bella and Edward seemed to be having a very tense moment. But then I realized that they weren't speaking, and the tense mood was lasting all period. Maybe they had a fight! Whatever. The really funny part was watching Angela and Ben. Little Ben was attempting to read his comic books in the dark, stealing glances at the page when Mr. Banner wasn't looking. When Mr. Banner was looking, Ben appeared to be paying attention to the movie, though I noticed that he seemed to look right past the movie—right at Angela. She wasn't doing much better; whenever she was certain nobody was looking, she would stare dreamily at Ben. Ben Cheney! Wow.

Finally, Mr. Banner turned the lights back on. I heard Edward say to Bella, "Shall we?" and was extremely curious, yet again, about what exactly their relationship was. Knowing that we were doing badminton in Gym today, I realized that the easiest way to get Bella to talk to me was to ask her to be my partner. Plenty of people asked her to the dance, but nobody would ask her to be their partner, so I was safe. Everybody was far too afraid of being knocked out—or being responsible for knocking her out, though it wasn't their fault.

She waltzed into the gymnasium from the locker rooms. Thankfully, Coach Clapp told us to pair up into teams. I had been right; today wasn't a singles day. I stood by Bella and asked, "Do you want to be a team?"

She looked exceedingly relieved. "Thanks, Mike—you don't have to do this, you know," she said, grimacing, but apologizing at the same time.

I smiled widely. "Don't worry, I'll keep out of your way." I'd try to, anyway. How I was going to talk to her and keep out of her way was beyond me, though.

As I puzzled this out, we started playing. In the first game alone, she managed to hit both her head and my shoulder with her racket, and it was obvious that the only way I'd get to talk to her was when she wasn't attempting to play badminton. She stayed in the corner for the rest of the game while I played, and won three out of the four games. I was happy that she stayed there, and gave her a high five at the end for keeping the racket away from me (though I knew better than to say so).

Finally, I got my chance to talk to her, as we walked down to the locker rooms. "So," I began.

"So what?" she asked. It sounded a little bit rude to me, but oh, well.

"You and Cullen, huh?" My tone was a bit more irritable than I'd wanted it to be.

Her face hardened. "That's none of your business, Mike," she said stonily.

"I don't like it," I replied. In Biology today…the tension, the strange looks he gave her…

"You don't have to," she snapped back.

"He looks at you like…like you're something to eat," I realized, saying it more aloud to myself than to her. What was up with that?

She seemed to choke. Was she that mad at me for speaking up? But then she giggled. What was so funny about me trying to save her from Edward Cullen, the "perfect" freak? I glowered angrily; nobody took me seriously! She waved and ran away before I could say anything else, which was just as well. I wouldn't have responded nicely anyway.

Still fuming about that awful Gym class (and the fact that my shoulder was horrendously bruised), I stomped out to the parking lot to see Edward waiting for Bella, leaning against a wall with his arms crossed. Whatever. I didn't care; I was too irritated with Bella. She came out and I distantly heard them conversing, but didn't bother to snoop. I just walked to my car, rubbing my shoulder.

The night was pretty uneventful. Jessica and I talked online for a couple hours, and then Eric decided he had to tell me about his new chess set. Thursday morning was also boring. I saw Edward and Bella walk in together, but Jessica was keeping me company and doing a good job of keeping my mind off of Bella. We talked about everything, from pencils to shoes. They walked together everywhere, again ate lunch together; same with Jessica and me. Biology was the same event all over again, and I realized, now that Jessica wasn't with me, how Gym would be a complication. Bella would probably still expect me to be her partner; that's just the way girls are. She isn't interested in me at all, but if I were to suggest not being her partner, she would be hurt. It's ridiculous.

So, during Gym class, I kept my distance from her and played my game of badminton as best as I could. Bella just stared off at the ceiling, a blank, happy expression on her face. If somebody had come at her with a baseball bat, I doubt she would've noticed. She didn't realize it when I had won all four games, didn't even congratulate me on my amazing badminton skills. At the end of class, she wandered out, and I snickered as I wondered how in the world she didn't run into the walls, as she wasn't paying attention to anything.

Even though I still kind of had a crush on her, Bella Swan was definitely irritating me to no end.


	12. Chapter 10: It's Jessica's Weekend

**Chapter Ten: It's Jessica's Weekend, Not Bella's**

**

* * *

**

_No excuse, no excuse. I know. _

_Our entire server crashed. I ran out of time to sleep or eat, even, as soon as classes started. I finished this chapter about a month ago, actually, though, if that's any consolation._

_After reading Breaking Dawn, I was so disappointed--it read like a mediocre fanfic--and suddenly, Twilight just didn't seem so great to me anymore. Besides, I want to spend my time creating my own characters rather than borrowing somebody else's overused ones. Thus, as soon as I finish Newton, I'm done with this website to move onto bigger and better things._

_Now that all the depressing stuff is done, enjoy! (This isn't mine. None of it.)_

* * *

The last thing I wanted to think about was Bella. But Jessica insisted on talking about her and telling me about how Edward was going with Bella to Seattle on Saturday. Annoyed, I wound up "accidentally" hanging up on her. Then, I realized that I didn't have a nice outfit for Saturday night. Jessie would kill me if I didn't have anything nice to wear! She was already treating me like she had done me a huge favor by asking me to the dance, and if I didn't wear a really nice shirt with a pair of decent slacks, she would never forgive me. That's just the kind of girl she is.

So, I left a note for my mother (she was working a late shift, and who knew where my dad was), then hopped into my car and drove off. When I reached the store, I walked in, only to find half of the boys from Forks High School there, looking for clothes themselves. I walked up to a senior who was in my math class and asked him for advice on a shirt. The boy looked at me like I had three heads and stalked off.

Frustrated, I went over to the cashier to see if he could advise me. But the person working was none other than Tyler Crowley! "May I help you, Mike?" he asked courteously.

I growled. I'd find a shirt on my own! After poking around for awhile, though, I realized that all the best shirts in my size had already been bought. Time to go to another store! The problem was, I wasn't sure if I had the budget to afford any other store—they were all more expensive, and I'd already blown a lot of my money on that date with Jessica, as well as gas. Just because I live in the middle of Nowhere, Washington, doesn't mean I've escaped the gas-prices crisis!

Oh, well. I spent the last of my money on an extremely nice new shirt. It was a blood-red color that I thought offset my skin great. Not to mention how it played off of my hair so nicely—oh, listen to me! I sound like a girl with that! There's my lesson for hanging out with Jessica and Lauren too much lately.

Right then, my phone rang, and the Caller ID said "The Witch". In other words, Lauren was calling me for reasons unknown. I picked up the phone against my better judgment. "Hello?"

"Hey, Mike!" she gushed. "Tyler told me that you were looking for some clothes for Saturday?"

"Yeah, I was. But I already found some, thanks," I replied, trying not to be cold like her.

"Jessica is SO excited about Saturday!" she continued, as if she didn't hear me. But then her voice abruptly changed. "Listen to me. Jessica is my best friend, and if you do anything at all to break her heart…" she trailed off her malicious threat. "You get the point. Well, I've got to get back to work. I'll talk to you later!" Her voice was all chipper again.

Lauren, work? Really? Those two words didn't belong in the same sentence! I didn't understand the point of that telephone call, but didn't particularly care, either. Lauren was Lauren, and nothing would change about that. She was awful, conniving, and vicious. She'd been getting worse and worse as time wore on, but it's not like I understood why. Girls are cruel, and they refuse to make sense.

With these confused thoughts in mind, I succumbed to a deep, mad slumber which lasted until pretty late—I ended up half an hour late to school. I noticed that Bella seemed very…different. Happier, with her cheeks flushed. And every moment that she got a chance, she was with Edward Cullen. Whatever. None of my business, I tried to tell myself. But then, him and his sister Alice left at lunch! I wondered why before telling myself, again, to butt out.

Before they left, I noticed the beautiful blonde senior, Rosie or whatever, glare at Edward and Bella. Yet again, I was forced to kick myself out of their business. Part of me wondered why, when Edward left, Bella didn't go with him. All of us expected him to take her along when they left—many money bets were made—but several of us lost out big-time because Bella was left all alone at that table.

I found my chance to make up some lost money from the last bet when I saw her alone at her Biology table. But she didn't even notice me when I tried to talk to her. No matter—I tried again in Gym. "Have a good time in Seattle, then!" I said to her as we were leaving the gymnasium.

"Actually, Mike, I'm not going to Seattle at all," she explained carefully. "I really don't think my truck will be up for the trip." It was a valid reason—there was no way that monster truck could make it all the way and back from Seattle.

Well! It looked like I was going to lose my bet AGAIN…"Are you going to the dance with Cullen?" I asked her, trying but failing to keep the irritation off my face.

"No, I'm not going to the dance at all." That was to be expected, what with the going to Seattle, but then what would she do? Why not stop by at the dance?

"What are you doing, then?" Please, please…I can't afford to lose any money…

Smiling, she said, "Laundry, and then I have to study for the Trig test or I'm going to fail." Lies! I knew it! She wouldn't fail out of Trig—she was far better than Jessica, at least, and Jessica wasn't having any problems in the current unit!

"Is Cullen helping you study?" I inquired excitedly.

"Edward," she replied disdainfully, emphasizing his name, "is not going to help me study. He's gone away somewhere for the weekend." Oh, darn.

"Oh." Wait! That meant that she would still be sort-of available! "You know, you could come to the dance with out group anyway—that would be cool. We'd all dance with you." Especially me, but I didn't say that. For fear of Jessica's wrath more than anything.

"I'm NOT going to the dance, Mike, okay?" she said huffily, starting to walk ahead.

"Fine," I replied. Why did she have to get so snappy? "I was just offering."

She ignored me. Her loss.

The day ended with the usual mad rush to get out of school as quickly as possible, myself included. Why not? It was Friday, and nobody could ever wait to leave this place, even on a regular weekday, much less the day before the huge, annual spring Sadie Hawkins dance. A monster roar from the opposite side of the parking lot alerted me to the fact that Bella was driving her truck—I didn't remember hearing it in the morning; hadn't she caught a ride with Cullen? Whatever. I backed out and sped home, hoping that a cop didn't see me.

Just my luck—flashing lights pulled me over, and a heavyset cop with donut crumbs dotting his beard lumbered to my window. Amiably, I rolled it down, stuck my head out, and grinned at him. "Sonny, where's your license?" he asked, bored.

I pulled out my wallet, rummaging through, and finally pulling out an ID card, handing it to the cop, still grinning. "Here you go, sir."

He accepted it without any comment, pretending to study it, and then said, "You were going well over the speed limit, Mr.…ah…" He glanced at the card for a name. "Sparrow?" Then he peered at the picture. "This," he blustered, "This isn't you! It's that man from the pirate movie! I need legal, American ID!" He continued on for awhile, then abruptly started laughing. "I'll let you off this time for having a good sense of humor. But if I ever catch you again…" he warned.

In actuality, I was pretty sure he was just too lazy to deal with persecuting me, so used my wit as an excuse to get him out of work.

As a result of this episode, I was pretty late getting home. Mom was out of her mind. "Where were you? I called your cell at least twenty times!" Sure enough, when I checked my voicemail later, there were fifteen messages, each more frantic than the first. "Why didn't you pick up?"

I ignored her. She would stop eventually, and the chances were, I wouldn't have to answer any time soon, anyhow. So I let her rant while I pulled a bottle out of the fridge and poured myself a glass of Coke. I let her rant while I drank that glass and then three more. I let her rant while I walked up the stairs, and finally cut off her voice with my bedroom door.

To keep my mother from yelling at me some more, I busied myself by picking up the mountains of dirty laundry from everywhere. It was beginning to stink, too, and it was pretty unpleasant. Especially the old socks under my bed. When were they from?

After I finished this job, ate dinner, finished my geometry, and had a few IM wars with friends, I collapsed, deeply asleep.

My dreams were awesome, starring foremost Bella and Jessica. It was a pretty even divide between the two girls. Though I didn't remember many specifics afterwards, I kind of remembered a couple scenes.

"Mike!" whispered Bella's voice. It was so real, but I was back on First Beach, and I couldn't tell where the voice originated from.

"Bella?" I called. "Bella! Are you here?"

She giggled. "Of course I am, silly!" Then, Jessica stepped out from the driftwood fire, blazing blue, voice changing from Bella's to her own as she spoke. "It's not my fault you're such a jerk and a player. The generic nice boyfriend, that's how you think of yourself, right? Let me tell you, you're wrong, Mike, so wrong…so wrong…so wrong…

"All you know how to do is break hearts. You already broke how many so far?"

I woke up in a cold sweat, unsure how much of that had been a dream. It didn't really matter—it was nine already, and I had to get up to make it to my shift at my parents' store on time.

Work was pretty slow that day. Until, of course, Jasper Hale walked in. I groaned inwardly, but smiled at him as he entered the automated doors. "How may I help you, Mr. Hale?"

He raised his eyebrow at me, and I caught sight of several crescent-shaped scars that I hadn't noticed before just below his brow. How had he gotten them? He had been orphaned, right? So maybe he was in the accident that killed his parents or something. But there was no way for me to ask something like that.

He browsed around, eying some of the new camping equipment. "This one is the newest in stock. Great reviews," I told him, pointing to my personal favorite tent.

"Hmm." He eyeballed me, as if searching for something. I kept smiling—it was my job. Then he shrugged, and walked over to the rack of baseballs and bats. "Which is the strongest one, do you think?" he asked me.

"Well, I'd have to go with this one," I advised, pulling out a purple and gold bat.

"Thanks," he replied, tipping his hat slightly. 

"Anytime." I rushed to get out of his presence; he kind of scared me sometimes.

Suddenly, I heard a crash, like two boulders smashing into each other, from behind me. But when I turned back, there was nothing out of order. Jasper was still there, handling the bat, but now he was smiling and nodding. "I think this one is pretty good," he said. "Strong enough."

It was pricey, but for the Cullen family, I knew it wouldn't be a problem. I wondered why he needed a strong bat—was he actually a serial killer in disguise? Was he planning to bash somebody's head in or something?

Either way, work's monotony was definitely getting to me if I was making up conspiracy theories about every small item people bought. I was terrifically glad when my shift ended at four.

I showered, changed, and polished myself up as quickly as I could without letting quality suffer, all ready by five. The dance started at eight; I still had time. Nevertheless, I couldn't get myself to just sit down, so I jumped in the car and drove to Jessica's house. Checking my hair just once more in the mirror, I stepped out, put a gentlemanly smile on my face, and rang the doorbell. Her mother answered.

"She'll be right down, Mike," she told me after we exchanged pleasantries. "Would you like to come in and wait?"

"Sure. Thanks, Mrs. Stanley."

She led me through the foyer into the living room. It was so pristine and white, and I was terrified of messing it up even though I had just cleaned myself up, even put on a tie. I never wear ties. I hate them, the murder weapons. It's the easiest way to commit suicide—choke yourself by tying your tie too tight. I can just see it: "Oh, how did I die? Let's see…well, I was getting ready to get married and tied my tie too tight. Just before the 'I do' part, I toppled over, dead by strangulation." Lovely.

This mindless daydreaming helped me pass the fifteen minutes I spent sitting on the clean leather couch. Jessica swept down the staircase past my half-asleep face, jerking me down to Earth again, swathed in a knee-length, ice-blue, revealing number that accentuated her eyes. Her hair was done into an elegant French bun, with curly wisps hanging out stylishly. She looked awesome. Instantly, her mother appeared again, incessantly snapping pictures of the both of us.

After the too-long photo shoot, I took Jessica by the elbow and led her to the car. "Where do you want to eat? We have, like," I paused to check my watch, "an hour, hour and a half."

"What about the Lodge?" she suggested.

I knew that I couldn't afford it. I had lost money on all those bets on Bella and also bought a new shirt and tie, so I had no money left. Nevertheless, I smiled. "Sure!" I had my "emergency" credit card, anyway—this counted as an emergency, didn't it? 

Dinner was a quiet, pleasant affair. Neither of us knew what to say to the other, but we held hands for awhile, and it was sweet in a silent, awkward way. Romantic as it was, I was glad we were going to the dance next.

Eric was selling tickets at the door—it was the only way his mother would let him come, apparently. Thankfully, this wasn't as expensive as dinner—seven bucks a person wasn't too bad. Part of me wanted to look around to see if Bella had shown up after all, but it was worthless, I knew. It wouldn't matter anyways; it wasn't like she was very interested in me. Besides, I had a girl, and I needed to remember that. I concentrated only on how pretty Jessica looked tonight and nothing else.

The dance was almost as uneventful as dinner. Jessica and I danced together through almost every song, and I felt more and more attracted to her every minute. I was quite happy that I had chosen her over Bella. Every once in awhile, we would take a short break for a glass of punch, but other than that, we didn't really break apart. She didn't once go talk to Lauren, and I never left to talk to Tyler. It was a night of just us two, and I was amazed at how much I liked that thought. As the dance dwindled to a close, the songs grew slower and more romantic. As we slow-danced, Jessica rested her head on my shoulder, which was perfectly okay with me.

In the very last song, though, things changed—she looked up at me, and I looked down at her. Totally entranced by the hypnotic music and her icy blue eyes, I drew closer, my eyes half-closed…


End file.
